What is Going on!
by aww.weh.saw.me
Summary: It is a normal day when all the sudden Jack and Kim are attacked! The CIA gets involved and now Kim has bodyguards, but no one will tell her what is going on! Lots of Kick! (and more to the story, but I can't give it all away ;)
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

"Hey, Kim!" The guys all said, walking in.

"Hey! Where have y'all been?" I said, letting my southern accent slip.

"We was just fixin to get us some entertainment down at-" Jack teased me.

"Okay! I get it!" I interrupted. "Jack, can you help me with something? I can't seem to get enough power into my double spinning side strike." **(A/N, made up kick)**

"Sure!" He said.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all started giggling.

"Dude, you totally like Jack!" Jerry said to me.

"I do not!" I shot back really fast. Jack was a little cute, and amazing at karate, but that doesn't mean I like him!

"Really Kim? It is so obvious!" Eddie said.

"That's it!" I yelled. I tried to punch Eddie, but someone stopped it and flipped me. "Jack?" I said in confusion. I shook it off and stood back up. Eddie ran away, leaving Jerry behind. I started to approach him and he backed into the wall.

"Kim! Kim, we were just kidding!" Jerry said, obviously scared. Good.

"Kim," I felt a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and kept my focus.

"Kim!" Jack said sternly. He grabbed me with one arm and pulled me back. I tried to escape but he wrapped his other arm around me. I stopped struggling and Jack loosened his grip.

"Oooh, is Kimmy stuck?" Jerry taunted.

I jumped out of Jack's arms and Jerry screamed. Jack reached out for me but I was too quick. Then he grabbed my shirt and I was launched back.

I stood up, not aiming to fight Jerry when Jack picked me up again by my waist. Because he is a few inches taller than me, my feet didn't touch the ground. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were all laughing at me now.

"Jack! Put me down!" I whined.

"Promise you won't kill anyone?" He said like I was 3.

"Fine! I promise, just let me go!" I yelled.

Jack took me to the mats and set me down. "You guys want to do something?" Jack asked.

"What if we go rock climbing? I heard a new place just opened up!" I suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Jerry said.

"I'm in Kim," Jack told me.

"I have a cello lesson," Eddie said.

I looked at Milton, whose face lit up. He whispered something to Jerry and Eddie who just kept nodding. After a minute I started to get really impatient.

"Hello? Milton, you going?" I asked.

"Sorry Kim, I can't. I have a test next week that I need to study for," He said.

"Looks like it's just me, Jack, and Jerry then!" I said.

"Actually I have to study with Milton!" Jerry said.

"Okay, I guess just me and you Jack… We don't have to go I guess. I mean, if you don't want to." I told Jack.

"Aww, I was really looking forward to rock climbing though!" He said.

"Okay. We can leave now if you're ready. We'll just come back for our stuff. We shouldn't be gone for more than like an hour and a half. Maybe two hours." I said.

"Great! Hop on!" Jack said, turning around so I could hop on his back.

I rolled my eyes and jumped on. We ran out the dojo before Jack stopped and set me down. "Uh- where are we going?"

"Follow me," I said grabbing his hand and stepping forward.

We walked for a few minutes, almost there. I saw something dark and moving out of the corner of my eye. I turned around, forgetting I was still holding Jack's hand and turned right into him.

"Sorry," I said. "I thought I saw something." I stopped and turned back around.

"It's okay," Jack reassured.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are!" I said after a few more minutes of walking.

We walked in and asked the lady at the front desk if we could climb.

"Sure! But we are closing early today, you won't be able to get a whole hour in if that's okay with you. I can, however, offer a discounted price," the lady said.

"That's okay, when do you close?" Jack asked.

"At 5:15."

"Okay, here." Jack said while giving the lady money.

We got bracelets to give us access and made our way to where the harnesses were.

"Jack, I've never been rock climbing before. Maybe we should ask someone for help." I said.

"No worries, I used to rock climb before I moved here." He grabbed harness for himself and quickly put it on. I reached for a harness and Jack snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said.

"Here, use this harness, it is better for beginners," Jack said, grabbing a different harness.

"Are you calling me weak?" I questioned.

"No, but you said it yourself, you've never been rock climbing before." He pauses while he unbuckled something. "Come here."

I walked over.

"Here, put your legs in these holes." Jack said, holding out the leg holes. I grabbed his shoulder for support and put both my legs in. He helped me pull the harness over my shoulders and buckled something in the back.

"Okay, now I have to tighten it." Jack said, pulling the straps.

"Feel good?" He asked.

"I think so, I don't really know how this works so…" I said.

Jack led me to the rock walls and showed me all the different levels. "Do you want to try this one?" Jack asked pointing to a fairly easy wall, not the easiest however.

"Sure! How do I do it?" I asked.

"Well, I'll hook you up, and then you climb using the nobs. If you fall or reached the top, the rope will slowly lower you. Make sure you kick away from the wall as you go down." He explained.

"Okay, got it." I said, studying how I wanted to get up to the top.

Jack brought me to the chain. He grabbed the loop on the front of my harness and without warning lifted me up 6 inches off the ground.

"Jack! What was that for?!" I said, shocked.

"Well, I had to make sure your harness was secure!" He defended.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

He finished strapping me and I started to climb. I got to the top of my first try and heard Jack clapping from below.

We raced each other to the top a few times and Jack showed me some tricks he learned. It only felt like 5 minutes before everyone else had left and an announcement came on saying they were about to close.

"Dang it!" I said. I was at the top of a wall, while Jack was down about to start with another one. I saw Jack take off his harness and I started to descend.

When I got to the bottom I looked for Jack but didn't see him. Maybe he went to the bathroom? I took off the hook and tried to take the harness off. I stopped right away when I realized I didn't know what the heck I was doing.

"Jack!" I called. "Jack?"

I walked to the bathrooms but the men's room was empty. I walked back to the main area and there was still no sign of Jack. I pulled my phone out when suddenly the lights turned off.

"Jack?" I said. I started to feel panicked. I saw a muscular body and assumed it was Jack. I started to walk over, relieved.

"Kim!" I heard. It was Jack's voice, but it came from somewhere else.

"Jack?" I questioned. The lights turned back on and I saw the person in front of me was not Jack. I quickly turned to run but a man with a covered face was right there. I turned back around and saw I was now surrounded by 4 men.

"Jack!" I desperately yelled. I heard him run down a hallway and stop when he saw me.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled.

One of the men tried to punch me but I sidestepped it. Another tried and I blocked his punch and kicked him back.

"Oh, she's a feisty little girl!" One said. I punched him in the gut and he took a step back. They kept attacking me and I tried to fight back. One of them kicked me and I fell to the ground. He picked me by my neck and Jack jumped into action.

He took out on guy and then went on to my captor. He released me and I rubbed my throat. I kicked another guy and flipped him using one of his own punches. By the time I was done Jack had been watching me with a smug smile that I can only imagine was teasing me for not dealing with the on man as fast as he had dealt with two.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Jack said as one of the men started to wake up. He grabbed my hand and we ran out the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I have written a few fanfics before, but I have never posted any of them. This is the second one I have posted, but the first was really just a test. Anyways, if anyone is actually reading this, it would be really helpful if you left a review.**

 **I already wrote quite a bit of this story so that is why I am uploading it so fast. If you ever have any suggestions though, I am always open to them. Thanks!**

* * *

"Wait! I still have the harness on!" I told Jack. I tried to get it off again when the door opened. All four men came out.

Jack and I ran for 3 minutes trying to lose them. We had turned a corner and I thought we had lost them for good when I ran into somebody. I looked up and saw the men. I backed up slowly into Jack.

"We've got you now Kimmy." The biggest one said.

He reached out and grabbed the front of the harness and lifted me up at least a foot and a half to meet his eyes. Although most of his face was covered I could see a really big scar.

"You are ours now!" He said, now inches from my face. I tried to hide it, but I let a tear slip down.

"Aww, do you see that guys? I've scared her!" The man said, throwing me around like a rag doll.

"Let her go!" Jack demanded.

Jack ran over and grabbed a loop in the back of the harness and yanked me away. He set me down and gave me a hug. I let go and he stepped in between me and the men.

They walked closer and a black van rushed to the curb. The back opened and some less muscular people with what looked like guns ran out. The 4 other men quickly ran away, now being chased by the other people from the van.

I stood frozen and Jack grabbed my waist and started to carry me as he ran. I pushed out of his arm and ran on my own. After a while, I had to stop and catch my breath.

Just when I thought we were finally safe, a hand covered my mouth and pulled me away. By instinct, I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him with me.

"Kimberly! Are you alright?" Someone asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" They repeated.

"I'm fine! Who are you!?" I said, getting impatient.

"Agent Tom Alston, CIA." He said showing me his badge. "You must be Jackson." He said looking at Jack.

"Yeah, h-how do you know our names?" Jack asked, putting his arm in front of me. Normally I hate when he does this. He knows I can handle myself. I didn't actually mind this time though. I took a step behind Jack and looked over his shoulder.

"Listen, Kimberly, you are in danger. You may be as well Jackson. You have to come with me."

"She likes to be called Kim," Jack said for me.

"And he likes to be called Jack," I said shooting Jack a smile. "Besides what kind of danger could we possibly be in?"

"I'm afraid that is classified," the agent, Alston I think, said.

"Well I can take care of myself," I told him.

"And I can help!" Jack said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I looked down, surprised by his action. Jack noticed and quickly dropped his arm. Out of nowhere, Alston's eyes got really big.

"Kim!" He yelled, pulling out his gun and aiming at something behind us.

I turned around and saw 3 more men. "Found her," one said.

I heard a thud and turned to see Alston knocked out on the ground, two other men behind him. The two forced me and Jack further into the alley.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to show any fear.

They ignored us and one of them gave a signal to the three behind us. I was lifted up by the harness once again and saw Jack being held by one of the men. Jack was really strong so it surprised me that he was unable to move.

I struggled to get out of my captor's grasp and kicked him. He dropped me and I turned to face him. He picked me back up, but with me facing him this time.

"You're coming with us, Kimmy!" He said, pushing me against the wall.

"Just let me go," I said trying to punch him. He was too far for me to reach though.

"Not gonna happen, Kimmy!" He said.

 _Why did he know my name? What do all these people want with me?_ I wondered.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I yelled. I kicked him you-know-where and he released me, reeling back in pain.

Before I could move, someone punched me, then kicked me in the stomach. I was pushed back to the wall and hit my head really hard. I waited for another painful blow but inst, ad I fell to the ground.

More people with guns came and everything was a blur. I felt Jack help me up and we fought together. All the sudden someone was holding me from the back of the harness, with a knife against my throat.

"Stop!" The man holding me yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Good. Now if you want Kimmy to live, you will do as I say!"

"Drop her!" Someone yelled.

The cold knife pressed against my skin.

I started to cry. I didn't want to die!

"Nobody move!" The man said.

"Please!" I cried.

I looked at Jack and he slowly inches a little closer. He kicked behind my captor's knee causing him to fall. As he did so he released me. I fell down and noticed a pain on my cheek. There was no time to check though.

I felt Jack grab me and run away from the chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Still haven't gotten any reviews, but for my own sake, I will continue to post. I go through these phases with shows or books that I like, and right now I happen to be in a Kickin' It phase. I'm pretty sure in a while I won't be in the mood to write anymore (about Kickin' it), but I hate unfinished stories, so please know that I am trying my very best to make sure this is completed whether it is very good or not. (sorry for the run-on sentence, not like anyone really cares though)**

* * *

We got to Jack's house and he brought me inside.

"What was that about Kim?" He asked me.

"I-I don't kn-know," I said. Jack hugged me and studied my body.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said going into the kitchen. He motioned me to sit on the table as he came over with a wet paper towel.

"I think when that guy dropped you his knife cut your cheek. Does it hurt?" Jack asked me.

"I can't really feel anything. I think it's all that adrenaline," I told him.

"Oh, probably."

He dabbed at my cheek and showed me where the bathroom was so I could look in the mirror. It wasn't super deep so I wasn't really worried.

"Thanks, Jack," I said. "Where are your parents though?"

"Well, they're divorced, remember? Anyways my mom has a business trip in Austin. She said it is only for a week so I don't have to stay with my dad because I'd have to miss school if I stay with him." He explained.

"Where are your parents, are they home?" He asked me.

"Well… they just left for a three-week trip. My mom just told my neighbor who I'm supposed to check in with every once in a while and go to if I ever need any help." I told him.

Jack's phone started ringing and he answered. That reminded me to look at my phone.

1 missed call from Milton, 1 text from Eddie, and 8 missed calls from Jerry, all 1 minute apart. Obviously he doesn't understand what it means when someone doesn't answer the first time.

Jack put his phone on speaker so I could hear.

"Are you guys coming back? It has been 2 and a half hours! I called the place but no one answered so I looked online and it said they closed early today. I figured maybe you and Kim went somewhere else, but it has been a really long time!" Milton ranted.

"Calm down, we're fine. We just got a little caught up with something. I'll see you later!" Jack said before hanging up really fast.

"I guess we should go back to the dojo," Jack said.

"Yeah. What are we going to tell the guys though?" I wondered.

"Should we tell them what happened?" Jack asked me.

"No!" I yelled. "I mean, I don't know what happened. We don't know who those guys are. All we know is I'm their target for some reason and the CIA is involved. Those people were really strong though and I'm guessing they had a smart leader. You're already in danger, I don't want anyone else to be." I told Jack.

"I guess that makes sense. We'll wait until we figure this out." Jack agreed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we should hurry," I said.

* * *

We walked into the dojo and the guys were all playing some card game.

"Hey, guys!" I said.

They all stopped their game and got up.

"Hey Jack, Ki-what happened to your face?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing."

"How was rock climbing?" Milton asked.

"It was fun, right Kim?" Jack replied.

"Yeah, super fun!" I agreed.

"Kim, what are you wearing?" Jerry asked pointing to the harness that I had been wearing for so long I had forgotten its presence.

"Oh- ah nothing." I tried to cover it up. It wasn't very good, but luckily Rudy asked to talk to Jack in his office.

After Jack left the bell above the door rang as Frank and some other black dragons walked in.

"Ugh, what do you want a Frank?" I asked, not in the mood for whatever he was doing.

"Get them!" Frank said as three of the black dragons took down Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. They were careful to be quite probably so Rudy and Jack wouldn't here.

"Frank, let them go," I said in a bored tone. "What do you want?"

"You Kimmy. I came here for our Kimmy," he said.

* * *

 **Please if you have an account, review. I understand if you don't have an account and you don't want to make one, but it sure would help ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so this chapter is really short, so I'll post the next one today as well. I still would love to hear from anyone who is reading this or has suggestions! Anyways... Onto the story!**

* * *

The way he said Kimmy reminded me of what happened earlier in the day. Frank punched me but my mind was still on earlier. I tried to punch Frank but he blocked it and kicked me. He punched me and I remembered what was happening. After his next punch, I attempted to block it but his strength overpowered mine. He grabbed the harness loop and lifted me up about a foot.

"Stupid harness!" I muttered.

"What was that?" Frank said.

"Nothing."

"Good." He threw me down to the mats and I turned on my stomach. He grabbed the back of the harness and raised me up again. I kicked and punched but all I hit was air. Then I remembered I could still speak.

"JACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Frank slammed me on the column by the front door and looked around. He spotted a hook by Rudy's katana and stood on the chair. He hooked the loop on the back of the harness and jumped down, running out the door.

As he was jumping down Jack ran out the door. The other black dragons ran out after Jack and the guys were free.

"Kim! Are you okay?" Jack said, coming over to where I was, well, hanging.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't get down though," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but it came out as more of a nervous laugh.

"I've got this!" Rudy said, putting his arms out to push Jack back as he stepped forwards. He grabbed a chair but he wasn't tall enough to reach me.

"Let me try," Jack said. He was taller than Rudy so he was able to reach me better.

"Okay…" He said searching for a way to get me down. Finally, he grabbed the front loop and pulled me off.

I wrapped my arms around him and he let go of the harness so he could return the hug. He bent down so I could stand up and then jumped off the chair.

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah! I need to take this STUPID HARNESS OFF! I am never putting one of these on again!" I yelled.

"Geez Kim, what did the poor harness ever do to you?" Jerry asked.

I turned to him, full of anger. Before I could do anything Jack grabbed the harness and pulled me closer. "Sit down." He commanded.

I sat down and he unbuckled something from the back. He also loosened the straps and helped me get it off.

"Why were you even wearing that Kim?" Milton asked.

"None is your business, Milton!" I said bitterly.

"Did Frank hurt you?" Jack asked.

"Not really, I'm pretty tired after everything that happened though," I told Jack.

"You guys want to go to Falafel Phil's for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" Everyone replied.

"Kim, you up to some dinner?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Jack," I said.

* * *

 **I am kind of laughing about that last line of dialogue because, if you will notice, there is a comma after every word. I'm pretty sure that is the correct way to write it though (I have an extension on my laptop that will check all my grammar) but idk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well, this chapter is even shorter than the last so whatever. In case you are wondering, right now I am working on chapter 17. That means by the time this whole story is over, there will most likely be more than 20 chapters, maybe more than 25 or 30. I am still not sure where I want to story to end.**

* * *

While we were at Phil's I was so tired I hardly noticed myself fall asleep. When I woke up I was on Jack's shoulder.

"Are you awake?" He shook me slightly.

"Yeah I'm awake," I said sitting up. The guys looked at me funny and all stood up. Jack scooted out of the bench so I could get out. Still a little tired, I staggered trying to get up.

"Careful Kimmy," Jack said. I immediately thought of earlier, and now Frank and stepped back.

"Sorry!" He whispered.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked.

"What do you mean?" I said hoping no one had noticed.

"When Jack said, 'Careful Kimmy' you stepped back and looked really scared for a second." Eddie replied. He stared me down for a second and I thought for an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"Let's just get our stuff and head home!" Jack intervened.

Thankful, I grabbed my bag and started to walk out of the dojo. Jack ran out after me.

"Kim, I think you should stay at my house tonight. You're really tired and we still don't know anything about those guys from earlier," Jack told me.

"I don't know," I said. It might be kind of awkward to sleep at Jack's house. I've done it before, but that was with all the other guys, and Grace and Mika and Donna.

"You can stay in the guest room if you want," he suggested.

"Okay," I agreed.

We walked home and I leaned on Jack for support. When we got to Jack's house he unlocked the door and showed me the room.

"If you want you can have a pair of my old shorts and a t-shirt for bed. That way you won't have to go home until the morning after you're fully rested. There is a bathroom right across the hall if you want to shower also," Jack explained.

"Okay. Thanks, Jackie," I said.

He came out of his room and into the guest room. I was looking around and when I turned back around I bumped into Jack. He grabbed my waist to keep me from falling. For a moment we stared into each other's eyes.

Boy was he cute. Before I knew what I was even doing, I stood on my toes and kissed Jack. After a second I stepped back and ran into the bathroom. _I just KISSED Jack!_ I thought, closing my eyes, remembering that wonderful moment.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked/didn't like/somewhere in between!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Not much to say, this chapter feels really short, but it actually is longer than the last two. I also just remembered the disclaimer. If you are reading this, I do not own Kickin It and blah blah blah.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up and looked for the clock but I couldn't find one. Tired, I got out of bed and found my phone. It was 7:04 and school started at 7:45.

I walked down the hall and saw Jack's room opened a crack. I looked in and saw Jack still asleep. I walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Jack!" I said. He didn't move. "Jack!" I yelled. He woke up with a start and pushed me back to the ground.

"Ow," I said getting back up.

"Oh, sorry Kim. Reflexes," He explained.

"Jack, I should get going, I still need to get my clothes from my house," I told him.

"Okay. How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Why?" I said, a little confused.

"Uhh, last night. Remember?" He reminded me, getting out of bed. "Let me see your bruises."

I held out my arms which only had 1 or 2 small bruises each. They were hardly noticeable. "See Jack, I'm fine," I told him. "I should really go."

"Okay, I'll meet you at your house, we can walk together."

"Okay, hurry up!" I said, running downstairs and out the door.

I got dressed as fast as I could and grabbed a quick breakfast. I heard a knock at the door and grabbed my backpack and shoes. When I opened the door though, nobody was there.

"Jack?" I said. "Jack, are you trying to scare me?"

When he didn't answer I looked around but I didn't see him. Just then I saw he was running down the street. I quickly closed the door, locked it and ran over to him.

"Hey!" I said. "We better hurry, we're gonna be late!"

Jack and I ran to school and thankfully arrived in time. Jack had to make up a test for some other class so we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

At lunch, I saw all the guys sitting down and quickly bought my lunch. I didn't have time to pack one in the morning, and I hate school food. I started to eat the slop when I felt a pain in my lower abdomen.

"Great," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"What?" Jack asked. All the guys had heard.

"Oh, nothing! I'm going to go get something from my locker," I told them, getting up. I made my way to my locker and when I opened it a note fell out. All it said was:

 _Watch out Kimmy_

 _Who would say that?_ I wondered. Not wanting to waste any time though, I just suffer it in my back pocket and grabbed what I needed. I started to go to the bathroom but before I walked in I heard someone call my name.

"Psst. Kimberly!" They urgently whispered.

I stepped closer to the closest and was pulled in. "WHO A-" I tried to say before my mouth was covered.

"Shhhh!" I was released and saw that one agent from yesterday.

"Alston? What are you doing at my school?!" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, but wh-"

"We got a report earlier that someone was seen entering the school. Someone who didn't belong. We had to make sure you were unharmed."

"What do you mean? Nothing happened except for that stupid-" I paused.

"What?"

"Well, I got a note in my locker. I'm sure it was just the black dragons or someone stupid though," I said.

"What did it say?" He asked.

"Uh- I can't remember. I threw it away." Why did I lie? Isn't this guy just trying to help me?

"Wait, how did you get in the school?" I asked him.

"Listen, you're in danger. I know you won't come with me so, watch out for yourself."

"Okay… can I go now? Everyone is going to wonder where I am."

"Yeah," He said.

I walked out, a little spooked by the whole thing. I just wanted to forget it all.

"Hey sorry I took so long," I said sitting down.

"No problem. Do you think if you were the size of a spider we'd be able to climb on walls like spiders can?" Jerry asked.

"Uhh- I- I… What?" I stuttered.

"Kim are you good?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah! Totally good!" I said trying my best to lie. It looked like everyone bought it. That's a first.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I wasn't going to post this today, but I looked ahead, and this chapter is pretty short. Also, the next chapter is pretty long, so this is the evenest (apparently that is a word?) way to do it. Please review and enjoy this story, I don't own Kickin it, you know the drill.**

 **Also, I really like this story, if you are reading for Kick, this does have a really cute moment (I think) and it turned out better than I thought it would.**

* * *

After lunch everyone left except Jack. I started to get up but he put a hand on my shoulder and forced me back down.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Clearly you're not good. What happened while you were gone?" He asked.

Jack was with me yesterday, I guess he should know what happened. "Okay, I went to my locker and found this note but just ignored it. Then I went to the bathroom but someone was in a closet and pulled me inside. It was that Tom Alston from yesterday and he said I was in danger. I told him about the note but I didn't tell him what it said or where it was. Then I left and that was all. I guess it just kinda was a little creepy."

"Kim! That's a big deal! He's from the CIA! Yesterday was weird, but there has to be something going on if he came back. To the school. The day you get a note too!" Jack said. "Do you have the note?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me," Jack said, no, demanded. He had this tone that reminded me of a Dad speaking to his stubborn daughter.

I handed it to him and he read it. Without warning, he grabbed me in a really tight hug.

"Kim, we need to figure this out. Promise me that you'll be careful until we do though? Don't walk home by yourself anymore, don't talk to strangers either," he started.

"Jack! I'll be careful! You know that! I feel like you're my dad though. I can handle myself!" I argued.

"I know, but maybe imagine me as a big brother. A friend, but someone who also cares about your safety at all times."

"Thanks," I said. Realizing I just got major friend zoned.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's just I think of you as more than just a friend!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Really?" He said quietly. "Well, I don't have to be your brother. Maybe distant… cousin?"

"I have a better idea," I said looking into his eyes. "What about," I paused. Do I say it?

"Boyfriend?" I looked at his face, seeing if he would show any reaction, but he didn't.

"Boyfriend? Hm, I like that!" He decided.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Why not?" He said. He grabbed me into another hug from under my arms and I grabbed his neck. He stood up and swung me around. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before the bell rang.

We grabbed our bags and Jack put his arm around me and walked me to class.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to the guests who have reviewed my story, it really helps me a lot! To one guest review, I promise I will complete this story right now (like I am making the promise right now, I can't write a story in less than a day...) I have decided I will try to post every day, at least for now. On the weekends it is harder for me to post. Sunday's I never post, so just know that. If I ever don't post when I say I will, there are a few reasons. 1.) I am sick 2.) Technical problems 3.) Day off of school (because when I have school my schedule stays the same, so it is easy to post) 4.) I may get behind on writing and experience writer's block.**

 **Anyways, the point of all this, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY EVEN IF I HAVE TO WRITE IT ON MY DEATHBED, I WILL NOT STOP POSTING!**

 **Also, I do not own Kickin It.**

 **Onto the story! (Cute Kick moment at the end :D)**

* * *

The rest of the day was normal, and after school, the guys and I all walked over to the dojo.

"Hey, Rudy!" I said.

"Ahhh- ahhh- AHHHH" he ran into his office crying.

"Okay…" I said. "You guys want to spar?"

"Yeah! I call Milton!" Eddie said.

"I want Jack!" Jerry said quickly.

"What if I want Jack?" I challenged.

"I called him first!" Jerry yelled.

"Dude why do you care so much about sparring with Jack? Why don't you spar with Kim? Jack is way harder to beat!" Eddie intervened.

"Yeah, but yo, Kim scares me!" Jerry said.

"Uhh, whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

Jack watched Eddie and Milton spar and helped with their technique. Meanwhile, I started punching a dummy and Jerry, well, he was doing something with tape and pillows…

After Eddie and Milton finished, Jack and Jerry sparred. "Wanna spar Kim?" Jack asked.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it, him pulling me up. "Sure."

As we sparred Rudy walked in. We stopped for a second but he didn't say anything so we continued. It all ended with Jack flipping me to my stomach and helping me back up, the guys all stunned. Like always.

"No, no, no!" Rudy yelled. "Kim! Come on we've worked on this you need more rotation in your kicks!" He corrected me. He continued to criticize me and Jack for another 5 minutes.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"No! Make sure that when someone tries to-" was all I heard before I ran into the locker room.

Luckily when I got back Rudy was gone.

"Kim, wanna go get something to eat?" Jack asked me.

"Like a date?" I hoped.

"Uhh, um, yeah. Sure!" He replied.

I laughed a little and grabbed my stuff.

"Where are you two going?" Milton asked.

"We were just going to get something to eat," Jack started.

"Great! I'm starved! Jerry, Eddie, wanna come get something to eat with us?" Milton said.

The other two ran out and grabbed their bags.

"Umm, actually guys this was supposed to be just me and Jack," I said.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"She means, Kim and I are going on a date."

"A date?!" They all simultaneously yelled.

"Yeah," I said biting my lip and giving Jack a one-handed hug.

"Well, we should be going…" Jack said, pulling me out of the dojo.

"Dude! I knew it! You guys owe me 5 bucks!" Jerry said.

"Why do they owe you five bucks?" I asked, turning back around.

"Cause I knew you and Jack would be dating before the end of the year!" Jerry said with a smirk.

Before I could do anything, Jack pulled me out and we went to Captain Corn Dogs. We walked in and I saw this weird man come in a few minutes after us, while Jack was ordering.

As we walked to our table the man brushed right against me, and as he said sorry he looked straight into my eyes. I know it happens all the time, but this guy gave me a weird feeling.

Jack pulled me towards him and we sat down. "That was weird!" I said quickly, sensing Jack was starting to get a little protective.

Jack and I looked over and saw another man a few tables away starting at us, me. Jack scooted to block me from view and turned to face me.

"Weird, isn't it?" I said shakily.

"Kim, listen. I know you can defend yourself and you hate when you feel helpless. But you have to let others protect you sometimes," Jack started.

"What?" That was a weird thing to say.

"Listen, I think this whole thing with those people yesterday was really weird, but I don't think we've seen the end of it. For all we know, those guys could be spying on us, on you. I'm going to try to figure this out, but you have to be willing to not fight every chance you get." Jack said.

"Is that why we're here? So you can lecture me about being safe?" My voice grew louder. "And what do you mean about fighting? I think I know how to protect myself thank you very much!"

I tried to get out of the seat, but Jack was blocking the only way. "Excuse me!" I demanded.

"No, Kim. That's not what I was trying to say!" Jack said.

I started to stand up, but he pushed me back down. "Jack! Just let me go!" I said, pretty much yelling now.

Just then that man that was looking at me earlier came over.

"Can I talk to you, sir?" He said to Jack.

Jack stood up but blocked the way to get out of the bench still. The man looked at me and scooted Jack to the side, making way for me to move. He motioned his arm, to signal the way. I almost left, but I was curious what he wanted, plus he kind of scared me a little.

"That is no way to talk to a young lady sir!" He scolded. He said a few more things, probably assuming that Jack was hurting me, or holding me against my will or something. I mean, he kind of was holding me against my will, but not like that.

"Thank you, sir, I will be more careful," Jack said before turning his back to the man, so as to signal he should leave. After the man left Jack sat back down and grabbed my hand.

"Kim, I'm sorry. It's just, you are really strong, I don't doubt that. But real strength is holding back when you'd rather not. Just, trust me through this," he told me.

Wow, that was deep. "Okay," I said. We looked into each other's eyes again, those deep brown eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, our lips were inches apart. They were almost touching, then they were touching. It felt like everything around us stopped and time stood still.

We pulled apart and looked at each other. After a few minutes of silence, Jack turned to his food and cleared his throat. Ah, I just love making the oh-so-strong Jack feel vulnerable and awkward.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry this is so late in the day, I had tennis late so... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed again! I hope y'all like this chapter, it is a long one. Just so you know (if you even care) I am ahead in writing the story (but I don't post everything I have because it lets me post more consistently, which I prefer so...) and I am on chapter 22 or 23 right now. I am thinking of writing a Sequal of some sort too, so get ready!**

* * *

We finished eating and walked to Jack's house. I did a little homework and remembered I still had all my things at my house.

"Uh, Jack? Do you think we could go to my house and get my stuff? I should also just check in with my neighbor, so she knows I'm responsible, you know," I said.

"Sure! Should we go now?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's almost dark. We should right away." I told Jack.

We walked over to my house and I got my sleepover bag. I put in an outfit for tomorrow and some clothes to wear for tonight, considering I usually sleep without pants at my house… I grabbed some other things from the bathroom and ran downstairs.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, now I just have to go to my neighbors. Um, can you hold this while I go over? I don't want her to think I'm like running away or anything," I asked.

Jack's POV

"Sure," I said grabbing her bag. We walked outside and Kim locked the door. She walked next door and I walked to the sidewalk to wait for Kim.

The door opened, and Kim looked back at me, mouthed a sorry, and walked in. About 10 minutes later she walked back out.

"I will! Thank you! Yes, I will! Bye!" She said. Once the door was closed she made a mad dash to me.

"Sorry!" She panted. "That lady sure knows how to talk!"

Kim reached for her bag, but I slung it over my shoulder. "Jackson!" She yelled.

"Kimmy!" I replied.

She stopped, "why do you have to call me that?"

"Cause I like your reaction!" I said.

She bumped me off the sidewalk and grabbed her bag from me. "You know I can hold a bag too?" She argued.

"I must have been in there for a while, it's all dark now!" She said surprised.

"Yeah, let's hurry back to my house," I told her, starting to worry just a little.

"Jack, everything is fine-" Kim started, sending my tension. She stopped as we both saw someone in front of us.

We quickly walked past and turned the corner, hoping we had avoided a bad situation. I put my arm around Kim's shoulders and just then a man came and blocked our path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Let's go," I whispered to Kim, leading her away.

"I asked a question!" He yelled.

We just ignored him, but I could feel him walking behind us now.

Suddenly Kim screamed and fell out of my grasp. I turned and saw the man pulling Kim's hair.

"Jack!" She yelled.

I tried to punch the man holding Kim but I felt arms wrap around me, preventing any such action. I was lifted up and taken away from Kim. Kim was drug away in an alley of sorts.

I tried to get out but I couldn't. I heard one of Kim's screams and I felt my body acting for me. I pushed away from my holder's body who then dropped me. I punched and kicked him but he stood firm. Finally, I flipped him and he hit his head on the ground, now unconscious.

I had to find Kim now. I ran to where we were ambushed but she wasn't there. I heard a scream and ran towards it. I found an alley with Kim laying down, being beaten by two men.

"Get away from her!" I yelled.

They quickly turned and sauntered over to me. One threw a punch which I easily caught.

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

I took one and Kim took the other. These guys were strong, but not too smart. I could kick and punch them and they would be fine, but their own punches were slow and easily dodged. After a few minutes, I finally knocked that guy down for good.

I looked over and saw Kim struggling with the other guy. He kicked Kim to the ground. Without giving her a chance to recover he punched her. Before he could strike again I kicked him.

I had my focus on Kim for half a second, but it was enough for a punch to be thrown at my gut. I have got to admit, it had a lot of power. Kim must be really strong for withstanding all those punches.

After recovering I quickly took care of the last guy and ran to Kim. She had bruises forming all over her body. "Kim!" I said.

"Jack, it hurts," she said.

"Let me help you up," I said, lifting her to her feet. It was quickly evident that she would not be able to walk.

"Can I carry you?" I asked, knowing she hates to be carried.

She just nodded as I hugged her and picked her up. I started to leave the alley when I passed the guy who had first held me. He was awake and saw me and Kim.

"Kimmy, you're not getting away that easy," he said, laughing.

I felt Kim shake in my arms. As the man walked towards us, I kicked him, knocking him out once again.

I looked down and Kim was crying. "Kim, it's okay, you're alright." I tried to comfort her. "We're going back home now."

I ran to my house so we could avoid any other surprises tonight. Once we got in I sat on the couch, still with Kim in my arms.

"Kim, we're here," I said.

She looked up and scooted off my lap.

"How are your bruises?" I asked cautiously.

"They really hurt, I just want to go to bed," she replied.

"Can I see?"

She nodded and stood up, before falling back to the couch. "I think I twisted my ankle," Kim said.

"It's okay, I think I have some wrap, maybe an ankle brace."

I inspected her arms and legs, which had a few bruises. "Can I see your stomach?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't think I was gross or weird. Luckily she nodded and lifted up her shirt a few inches.

Her arms and legs weren't horrible, but her stomach had tons of bruises.

"I guess they just kick really hard…" She said smiling.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this Kim? You're covered in bruises and can't even walk, and you're happy?" I asked surprised.

"Well, at least I have you," She said looking at me.

I hugged her when she screamed out in pain. "Sorry, Kim!" I said.

"You're- go-good." She panted.

"Do you want any Tylenol?" I asked.

"Are sure that's okay?" She asked me.

"Kim, I'm not gonna let you get addicted or anything. Don't you trust me?" I said cockily smiling.

"Fine. I'll take some. Just for tonight so I can sleep." She agreed.

I grabbed the Tylenol and poured it into a cup and found some wrap for Kim's foot. I came back and gave the medicine to her as in wrapped her foot. Once I finished I heard a knock at our door.

"Stay here," I told Kim.

I peeked out the window and didn't see any signs of the guys from earlier so I opened the door.

"Jackson, is Kimberly here?"

"Alston! How do you know where I live?" I started to ask.

He looked around then walked in and closed the door.

"Is Kimberly here?" He asked again.

"Yeah she is, but what are you doing here?" I tried again.

Alston walked into my family room and saw Kim. "Thank goodness you're alright Kimberly!" He said.

"Kim." She coldly corrected him.

"Listen, you are in more danger than we thought. Please come with me, we can keep you safe," he urged Kim.

"From what!?" She said throwing her arms in the air.

"We can't tell you, but if you woul-"

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled. She tried to get up and walk away, but after a few steps her foot gave out and she fell. Alston tried to help her, but I got there first. She used me as a crutch so she wouldn't have to sit back down with Alston.

"Okay. Fine. But please would you consider allowing us to send someone to look after you?" He asked.

"Like a babysitter? No way!" Kim was starting to get really mad.

"Not like a babysitter, more like a loose bodyguard," Alston tried.

"I don't c-"

"Kim, is that really going to hurt you? Think about everything that has happened in the past few days. What if it gets worse? I think you should say yes," I tried to tell her.

"Jack, I have you! I can do this!" She argued.

"Kim, what about tonight?" I asked.

"We got out alive. Barely maybe, but still alive!" She said.

"We got lucky this time, but next time we might not be so lucky!" I paused.

"Kim, remember what I said earlier? I won't think you are any less strong if you ask for a little help!" I reminded her.

"Fine! Send a babysitter! I'm going to bed," she said, hoping in her good foot to the stairs.

I watched as she realized she didn't have her bag and hopped back to me. She snatched the bag from my back and hopped back to the stairs. After looking them over for a second, she sat down on the steps and scooted up.

"Kim! I can't take this!" I said going over to her. I lifted her up bridal style and brought her to the bathroom.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

I came back downstairs and Alston was looking through all the family pictures we had. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Sorry about that. Um, so can you tell us anything?" I tried.

"No. Not yet. I'll get some agents down here as soon as possib-" he started to say. Then the doorbell rang again. I looked at Alston who reached for his belt.

I looked down and realized he had a gun. I guess that is kind of relieving and scary at the same time. I went to the door and Alston hid behind a wall, just in case.

 **A/N Who is at the door? Wait and see tomorrow!**

 **So I want to be involved more so I have a few questions for you guys!**

 **Q: What is your favorite movie?**

 **A: OHMYGOSH HAVE YOU SEEN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN IT IS THE BEST MOVIE ON THE PLANET AND THE MUSIC IS JUST AGHHGH AND ZAC EFRON, ZENDAYA, HUGH JACKMAN! IT IS JUST A RECIPE FOR GREATNESS!**

 **Q: What is your favorite song?**

 **A: Well I have always liked I want it that way by the Backstreet Boys, it is kind of an oldie but I LOVE IT! I also like Bad Day (another oldie) and The Reason (oldie). Now that I think about it, I also like I'll Be, Drops of Jupiter, Hey there Delilah, and Big girls don't cry (yes all oldies but like I dew up with these songs playing on the radio with my mom and siblings so they are really sentimental to me, I LOVE THEM!) CURRENTLY, I really LOVE Perfect by Ed Sheeran so I would recommend, 12/10!**

 **Okay sorry for that rant of an answer, but please if you have a good movie or song suggestions tell me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know this isn't really like the time to talk about it, but I don't care. If you haven't seen The Greatest Showman, GO!**

 **Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It feels kind of filler-y but it is something. Just a reminder, I do not own Kickin It despite what you all thought... (that was sarcasm if you can not read it through this plain bolded text on a screen)**

* * *

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. "Guys?" I asked.

"Hey, Jack! Can we come in?" Eddie asked.

"Uh- actually no. I'm kind of busy," I said. I hated not letting them in, but they can't see Alston here. As we were talking I heard a crash from upstairs. I turned around but caught Alston's eyes and motioned for him to go upstairs. I turned back to the guys so they wouldn't see Alston.

"What's that?" Milton asked.

"Nothing! I need to go!" I tried to shut the door but Eddie, Jerry, and Milton opened it and walked in.

"Guys please leave. Now is really a bad time," I told them.

"Fine, we just came to give you this. It's Kim's, but we don't know where she lives," Milton said. He handed me a small drawstring bag.

"Why did you guys all come? You could have given it to her tomorrow," I said.

"We wanted to ask about your date yo! I bet the guys 2 bucks that Kim would be here with you!" Jerry said.

"So how was the date?" Eddie asked.

"Fine, but I have to get back to my… stuff."

After the guys finally left I ran upstairs and found Kim talking to Alston. She looked pretty annoyed.

"I'll be going now, be safe Kimberly," Alston said before walking out.

"What was that noise earlier?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just, fell. Luckily Alston came and helped me. I still don't like him though!" Kim reassured me.

I laughed. "I think I'm going to shower, are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, could you turn the lights off?" Kim asked.

I turned them off and left to shower. I stood thinking in the shower. Wow, what a day we've had.

* * *

"Kim? Are you awake?" I walked into Kim's room and saw she was still sleeping. I walked over to her and shook her until she woke up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"6:45," I told her. "I thought you might want to take your time this morning.

Kim's POV

"Thanks," I said rolling out of bed. I stood up and remembered my foot was still a little hurt. It wasn't that bad though, so I just took off the wrap and tried to ignore it.

I got dressed and went to the bathroom when I saw myself in the mirror. I had bruises on my arms and legs. They weren't horrible, but I didn't want to go to school covered in bruises.

"You almost done Kim?" Jack knocked on the door.

"Yeah," I opened the door. "I can't go to school looking like this though Jack. Look at my arms!"

"You look beautiful," he told me. "But I also found this yellow sweater if you want." He held up my yellow cardigan and I thanked him as I put it on. Good thing it matched the rest of my outfit.

"I have some toast and apples for breakfast if you want," Jack said.

"Sure!" We ate slowly and I looked to see it was only 7:05.

"Wow! We might actually be early to school today!" I told Jack.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Who knocks at 7 in the morning?" Jack asked.

I shrugged as he got up to answer. "Can I help you?" Jack asked. I tried to see who it was but the door blocked them from view.

"I'm Scott Pepper, this is Lopez. We are here for Ms. Kimberly Crawford." I heard.

"Kim!" Jack called.

I came to the door and saw two men, in black suits. "Hi," I said.

"You remember Agent Alston correct?" Pepper asked me.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"We're your babysitters!" Lopez exclaimed. He let out a chuckle and reached in his suit. "Just kidding! Pepper here is a little stiff. We're from the CIA, here to escort you to school Kimberly."

Hm, I kind of like this Lopez guy. "Okay. Um first, it's Kim, not Kimberly."

"Understood. And you don't have to call me Lopez, it's Jose."

"I'm Jack, but you probably already know that," Jack said sticking out his hand for Pepper to shake. He didn't so Jose grabbed it and pulled Jack into that man hug guys always do.

"I do. You sir are a fine young man. Kim is lucky to have a friend like you," Jose said.

Jose and Agent Pepper came in and sat in the kitchen.

"Kim, can you take off your jacket," Jose said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry, I need to see your arms. I heard about last night. I need to inspect your bruises," he explained.

"Oh," I nodded and took off my cardigan.

Him and Agent Pepper looked at my bruises then to my face. "What's this?" Pepper asked me.

I felt my face and remembered the knife cut on my cheek. "Oh, Uhh- Well," I started.

"Two days ago when we were first attacked, someone held a knife to Kim's throat. He dropped her though, and she got cut on her cheek," Jack cut in.

"I see. It looks like you've been cleaned up nicely. How about your foot?" Jose said.

"Oh, well it hurt last night. I can walk on it now though. I don't think there is anything wrong with it anymore," I explained.

"Okay," Jose said, not convinced.

"Make sure you take it easy," Agent Pepper said.

"Okay, I will."

"Does anything else hurt? Or is that it?" Jose asked me.

"Yeah, that's it," I told him.

After a few minutes I realized it was getting late. "We should probably go soon Jack," I said.

* * *

 **Review how you liked it, any suggestions, or anything else you want to say and have a GREAT DAY!**

 **Q: How many countries have you ever been to?**

 **A: Just two, USA and South Korea. I really want to go to Mexico and Canada to visit some of my cousins. I also want to go to Puerto Rico (I know that isn't another country, but I still want to go)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm still obsessed with The Greatest Showman soundtrack if you were wondering about that and I am still highly suggesting you listen to it! Also, I like this chapter. It has a lot of small different things going on, but I like it and hope you do too! (I just realized it kind of starts off choppy because when I started writing this I didn't make chapters, but I had to separate it somehow so sorry)**

* * *

"Yeah, let's go. So Jose, how does this work?" Jack said.

"What?"

"The whole escorting thing," he awkwardly said.

"Oh! Well, we have a car if you want a ride to school. If you prefer to walk that is fine too. I'll explain the rest of it on the way through. I believe you have to be at school soon," Jose said.

"Yeah, could we get a ride to school though. I'd rather not walk," I said.

"Sure,"

We got in the car and I was impressed. Pepper drove in the front and the back had two benches. Jack and I sat on one side and Jose sat on the other.

"Okay so am I allowed to like, go anywhere?" I asked.

"For now, you're safe to do whatever you normally do. That is, as long as Pepper and I are with you."

"Okay. Um when we get to the school, can we park a block or two away? I don't want everyone to see me and Jack driving together in some fancy car. People would ask a lot of questions," I asked.

"Sure," Jose said. "You hear that Pepper?"

"I'm not deaf!" He said roughly.

When we got there I started to get out but Jose stopped me. "It's protocol I have to get out first Kim. Sorry, but it could save your life one day."

"Why does it even matter to you guys if I live. I mean, sure I don't want to die, but why can't anyone tell me what the heck is going on here?" I blurted out.

"You mean you don't know?" Jose asked, surprised.

"No," I told him.

"Well, I don't think I should be the one to tell you. You'll know soon enough."

"Are going to pick us up after school or something?" I asked, still a little confused.

"Yeah. Actually, we were told we will be going to school with you." Jose said.

"No way! You can't just walk in with us! First, people will laugh. Second, I can handle it. And third, how are you supposed to get in without anyone having any questions?" I yelled.

"Kim, calm down," Jack said, grabbing my arms.

"Well, I do agree. Here is the deal. We walk you up almost to the door. I'll go first without you guys and get thing situated for Pepper and I. Then you walk in. After you guys are safely inside, Pepper walks in last."

"That seems pretty elaborate. Are you this is all necessary?" I asked.

"Well, you never know when someone might jump out at any moment," Jose said.

"Fine," I said.

Pepper walked over and we started walking. Pepper stayed behind me and Jack, about 5-10 feet. Jose, however, was walking right alongside us.

"Okay, you guys stay with Pepper, I'm going in," Jose said, pretending to be a spy. It made me laugh a little, he kind of was a spy already. He was a spy, pretending to be a fake spy so nobody would think he was a real spy.

"Oh, you like that?" Jack asked. He reached behind him and pulled out some shades. He started to moonwalk but tripped after only a few steps.

I laughed a little louder and saw Pepper look a little annoyed out of the corner of my eye. Why did he have to be so rough anyways?

"You can go now," he grumbled.

"Okay, thanks," I said going over to help Jack up.

We walked in still laughing and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton walked over to us.

"What's so funny?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just in a really good mood." I turned to Jack, "it can't be that Pepper from earlier though!" I said, referring to Agent Pepper in a code of sorts, so everyone would think I was talking about the spice. I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

Jack was laughing too, but not as hard.

"I don't get it," Jerry said.

"I don't either," Eddie said.

"I think they're having a moment," Milton said.

"Nah, it's just an inside joke. Good one Kim!" Jack said, giving me a fist bump.

"We should get to class, don't want to be late!" I said.

"Kim, you're always late," Milton told me.

"Way to burst my bubble!" I said.

We all went to class, which happened to be the same first bell for everyone.

"Okay, everyone sit down. There will be an assembly later today, after second bell. Because of that classes are shortened. Okay, let's get started!" The teacher said.

I love assemblies. Normally they aren't great, but it means shorter classes. After class, I went to my locker with Jack. I opened it and a note fell out.

 _Go down the hall, 4th door on the left. Bring Jack if you want, nobody else. -JL and Pepper_

"Look at this Jack," I showed him the note.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said.

We walked over to the place described and went inside. It was just some small side room where kids take tests sometimes.

"So how was your first class?" Jose asked.

"Fine. Um, have you been here all day?" I asked.

"Kind of. Listen I forgot to tell you a few things. First, if you need to talk to me or find me, we will be here. At least for now. Second, I need to see your phone." Jose said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I have to adjust something." He fiddled with it and then showed me. "If you hold down this button, it sends an alert to me and Pepper. If you get into any trouble, don't hesitate to call us," he said.

"You should get to class. We aren't going to give you a pass," Pepper coldly said, pushing us out of the room.

I put my phone away and Jack and I walked to class. It was boring, as usual. At least we had the assembly now.

* * *

 **A/N Is anything going to happen at the assembly?**

 **Q: How many cousins do you have?**

 **A: ... idk, like 75... and yes, I mean first cousins, none of that 3rd cousin crap (but if you do stuff with your 2nd or 3rd or so on cousins, that was a joke. The point of the question was about first cousins, not to offend anyone... As I heard today in Biology, "You can't just assume things, this is 2017 dude!" Um, sorry Dominic, it is actually 2018 but that's cool, people can find a lot to be offended by including me)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm happy today because I have like no homework. I wanted to have a lot of free time, but I do have tennis. As long as I finish my single paper in less than an hour and a half though, I should be done before tennis and then I can go to bed before 10!**

 **About more relevant things, I don't own Kickin It or there would have been 20 movies and 1,000 more episode and Olivia would have never left and Kim and Jack would have dated more. Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked to the gym together and saw Jerry, Milton, and Eddie saving seats for us. Before we could get to them though, some girls sat down in our seats. The guys tried to get up, but a teacher yelled at them for trying to change seats.

"I guess we'll have to sit by ourselves," I said, a little disappointed.

We found our seats and the assembly began. There were a few teachers and some people from a few different companies. They started to talk about fundraising or something boring, but I didn't listen.

"Kim!" Jack said, nudging me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Look!" He said, pointing to something across the gym.

I looked down and saw two people in black suits, standing far away from everyone else.

"Who is tha- what are Jose and Agent Pepper doing down there?" I asked.

"I think they are trying to tell us something!" Jack said.

By now a few other people had noticed them. I looked at my phone and saw a text from an unknown number.

 _We need to talk asap. (That means as soon as possible ;)_

"I think this is from Jose!" I said showing Jack.

"Go!" Jack said.

"I can't! We're in the middle of an assembly!" I argued.

"Do you think a murderer cares if you're in an assembly?" He asked.

"A murderer?!" I said a little too loud. A few people looked but quickly turned back away.

"Fine. Let's go!" I said.

"They didn't say for me to come," Jack tried to say.

"You're just as much into this as I am Jack. Besides, I'm not walking in front of everyone by myself!" I said grabbing his hand.

I stood up and walked into the aisle. A few teachers saw and looked like they were going to say something, but luckily no one did.

We walked completely down the bleachers and off to the side. The people presenting were sitting pretty close to the bleachers, so Jack and I had to walk across the middle of the gym. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but just ignored it.

"What's wrong?" I asked when we got there.

"Something went wrong with our security feed. We checked it with the schools and everything seems to be fine. However, we are not so sure. We just wanted to make sure you are aware of this," Jose told us.

"We are going to heighten our security. We shouldn't be talking out here though," Pepper turned and waited for us to follow.

I took a step and heard a bang from out the hallway. It wasn't loud enough for everyone sitting down to hear, but Jack, Pepper, Jose and I still looked at each other.

I took another step and heard a crash. Pepper grabbed my arm and we ran out the last few steps to the hall. I looked around but didn't see anything. Still holding onto my arm, Pepper walked to the room from earlier.

"Hey, ah, Pepper?" I said.

"Agent Pepper," growled.

"Oh sorry. Um, can you let go?" I asked.

He released my arm with some force, which Jose noticed. "Sorry about Mr. Snappy," Jose said, glaring at Pepper.

"Anyways… After the assembly, Jack will be with you. Right?" Jose said turning from me to Jack. Jack nodded.

"Okay, good. Lunch is with Jack, but it is far more chaotic. Snappy and I will be in the cafeteria just in case. We won't sit with you though, we just need to keep an eye on you." He took a break.

"After lunch, your first class is without Jack. As are the last two of the day. Snappy here will sit in with you. He is going as an observer," Jose explained.

For the rest of the assembly, Jose and Pepper showed us a map of the school with all the exits. He went over some more safety things when the sound of kids filled the outside halls.

"Thanks, Jose, Agent Pepper," I said before walking out with Jack.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked me.

"Fine, why?" I told him.

"Well, you could be in a lot of danger Kim!"

"I know. It's just hard for me to imagine when I don't know why I'm in danger. Or who I'm in danger from. Or for how long!" I shouted.

"I know. But remember last night?" Jack said.

"I'm trying not to," I folded my arms and looked away.

Jack turned me back around and looked at me. "That's the point, Kim! You don't want to remember! That might be just the beginning. I don't want to see you hurt Kim, not if we could have prevented it."

"I'm sorry. Let's just go to class."

* * *

 **So? Like it? I did!**

 **Q: What time do you go to bed and how much sleep do you get?**

 **A: I go to bed at like an average of 10:15 every night. It is different every day though (this is on a school night). I usually get almost 6 hours of sleep, like 5 hours and 45 minutes. That is what my Fitbit says. I have to wake up at 5 because I have to be to something at 6 every day and it takes me an hour to fall asleep and half an hour of constant alarms to get out of bed so...**

 **Also, you guys should still watch The Greatest Showman, and no I am not going to shut up about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So I am really sorry for not posting on Friday. I got sick plus my Friday is always busy. It came and went and I hadn't posted, but at least I better today! Upon request, I am trying to fit in a little more Kick into what I already have, and I hope that I will be able to put more in towards the end. To the review about the story idea, thanks! I like it a lot. I will try to write something but you may not see it posted right away. I also know a lot of stories have been written with parts about Kim being used against Jack, only that isn't the main focus of the story.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

We went to class and it was boring as expected. When it was time for lunch I grabbed it from my locker and waited for Jack to get his. We walked into our table and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all stopped talking.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys have been really weird lately… is there something going on?" Eddie asked.

"No!" I quickly said, sitting down.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Milton asked.

"Uh, I said no Milton," I informed him.

"Exactly, that means something is going on," Milton said.

"Guys really it's nothing!" I tried to convince them.

"Come on Kim. Who were those guys you talked to earlier? They looked important!" Eddie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I told them.

"Really Kim? Even Jerry noticed!" Milton pointed out.

"What did I notice? What is it? I'm confused!" Jerry said. Of course.

"Really guys…" I trailed off as I saw Jose and Pepper sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria, close to the wall, where nobody sat.

"Really Kim. Just tell us!" Eddie begged.

I was starting to get really uncomfortable. It bothered me that I was lying to some of my best friends, but I can't just tell them!

"Just leave her alone!" Jack suddenly shouted. The cafeteria got quiet for a second and we all just stared. Everyone began talking again and Jack spoke.

"You asked Kim once, she didn't answer. Let's just move on," Jack said calmly.

"Thanks, Jack," I whispered after everyone started eating.

We all tried to ignore what happened and have a normal lunch, but I was glad when it was over. Hopefully, Monday will be less awkward.

Jack walked with me to my locker and back to my class, even though he had a different one.

"Thanks for walking with me Jack," I said before walking in.

I sat down and saw Agent Pepper wall in and say something to the teacher. She nodded and Pepper walked to the back. I took note if his strategic placement. He could see me, the door, and had a clear path connecting himself to the other two.

I tried to ignore his presence, but it was really hard. He wore sunglasses, but I knew he was staring at me the whole time. When I finally left and found Jack, I let out an audible sigh.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, I just hope I get used to Jose and Pepper soon. It's kind of awkward with them always watching me."

"Yeah, I thought they'd be focused on you, but I swear I saw Jose walk past my class at least 4 times!" Jack said.

We started to walk, and I tripped on a partly popped out tile. All the sudden I felt a strangely strong pain in my ankle and looked down. I had completely forgotten it was wrapped up.

I tried to stand up, but it was no use. I looked up but Jack hadn't noticed I had fallen. "Jack?" I said.

"What- Kim! Why are you on the ground?" He asked.

"I tripped. But Jack, I can't get up! It hurts even more than it did yesterday!" I said.

"Here I'll help you up," Jack bent down and lifted me up under my arms. I tried to put pressure on my ankle but it quickly gave out. I leaned on Jack for support and he brought me to a bench.

"I don't think it was sprained before, but it might be now!" I said, really worried. What am I going to do with a sprained ankle?

"What should we do? We could go to the nurse. Or we could tell Jose and Pepper," I stopped him.

"Let's just get to class. I'll tell Pepper next bell. It's not like anyone is going to do anything if it is sprained," I said shrugging.

"Fine," Jack agreed.

Jack stood up and set his bag down.

"What are you doin-ahh!" I started to ask before Jack picked me up bridal style. He grabbed his bad again and started to walk to class. I was about to argue, but there is no way I'm walking anywhere on my ankle.

"Wait!" I shouted before we walked into class. "I'll walk in, the guys will never stop talking about it if you are carrying me."

He set me down and I still had to lean on him a little.

"Thanks, Jackie," I said as I gave him a little kiss on the cheek before we walked in.

"Hey, Guys!" I said when I saw Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were already there.

"Sup!" Jerry replied.

Jack let go of me, probably so I would sit, but I didn't want to seem weak to the other guys. I hobbled over and Jack glared at me.

"Sit down Kim!" He whispered.

"Why!?" I whispered harshly.

"Because you're going to break your foot!" He replied.

"Fine!" I said sitting down.

* * *

 **Sorry if that chapter felt really anti-climactic/fillery...**

 **Q: Where is the coolest place you have been and where do you want to go?**

 **A: I went to Hawaii in 2014 and that was amazing. I am going again this spring break and I can't wait! Also, I really want to go to Puerto Rico sometime in the future!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This chapter is getting into a lot more action for sure. It does kind of leave off on a cliff-hanger, so sorry about that. Thanks again to those who have reviewed, it really does help and it makes me feel good about my skills which I far too often underrate my abilities.**

 **On that note, I just want everyone to take a minute to think about all the things that they don't like about themselves and just try to think more positive. You can be funny without saying "same" when you see a trash can. Like, say "same" when you see something extremely beautiful, like a random vase of flowers, because I still find that extremely funny so your friends should too because y'all are amazing people and you don't need yourself to be your biggest bully.**

 **Although it physically pains me, I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

The bell rang and everyone else sat down. Jack made sure he sat right next to me. Mrs. Treadway started to call everyone up to collect their tests.

She called my name and I stood up but forgot about my foot. Before I could noticeably fall, Jack had caught my arm. He sat me down and got the paper for me. I looked over and saw Milton's eyes go back and forth between Jack and I. I just looked away really quick before he could ask anything.

"Here. Maybe you shouldn't walk around just yet," Jack teased, handing me my paper. I reached for it, but he pulled it up higher than my reach.

"Jack!" I quietly whined. He finally gave it to me and I put it in my bag.

About 10 minutes later, there was a really loud crash from somewhere in the hall. Everyone looked at each other, and I saw Jose rush by through the window in the door.

"Jack?" I said nervously.

"Attention students and staff. We are on lockdown. This is not a drill. There are multiple intruders in the 100 wing, possibly armed. I repeat we are on lockdown. This is not a drill." An announcement said.

Jack and I's eyes met immediately. We were thinking the same thing, those guys are here for me.

"Class, you know what to do!" Mrs. Treadway said nervously.

We were supposed to barricade the door and move to the side, but I knew we couldn't do that. Whoever this was, they were going to find us.

Everyone started to move away from the door or move things like desks and chairs closer. Jack stood up and helped me stand.

"What are we going to do!?" I asked him.

"Let's get to Jose and Pepper!" He said. I found my phone and pressed the button Jose had shown me earlier.

We got to the door and started to move the few desks that were there. People just kept putting more over.

"STOP!" Jack yelled. "We need to get out!" Everyone knew Jack didn't get angry often, and right now, he was MAD. Everyone stopped moving things and backed off. Jack set me on a desk and started to dig through the pile and I tried to move a few things as well.

"Kim, Jack! What are you doing?" Mrs. Treadway shakily said.

"Mrs. Treadway, we need to get out!" I said.

"No! We have to make it so no one can get in! You'll be fine-" she tried to say.

"No, we need to get out. NOW!" Jack argued.

He was still having a little trouble when the door was forced open from the outside. Everyone in the class screamed as a man walked in. He looked similar to the men who attacked us earlier.

I stood up and Jack put his arm out in front of me and stood between us. The man tried to punch me but Jack blocked it and the two started to fight. Just then Jose along with a few other bad guys came in. Jose tried to fight them off, but he was extremely outnumbered.

I knew they were trying to keep me safe, but I wasn't going to just watch them fight without me! I got up and felt pain shoot through my foot. I fell down and tried to get up. I felt someone picked me up, but it wasn't Jack.

After I stood on my own I turned to see Jerry. He, Milton, and Eddie were now fighting with us. Ignoring the pain in my foot, I fought too. It felt like more and more people kept coming in every time someone fell.

The guy I was fighting grabbed my arms and pushed me back. "You're not getting away this time Kimmy!" He shouted. I staggered forwards, and he kicked me in the gut. I fell back onto a desk and the man towered over me.

"They told me I can't kill ya, but they didn't say I couldn't hurt ya!" He yelled, pulling a knife from behind.

"JACK!" I screamed, from the top of my lungs.

Jack came and kicked the knife from the man's hands. He fought the man and backed away from me, but I stood frozen. Suddenly I was being cradled by someone. I looked up and saw Agent Pepper, carrying me away from the fighting.

He ran out to the hall, where two more guys attacked us. Pepper kicked one off, but the other was not so easily beaten. Pepper set me down behind him and knocked the other guy into some lockers.

Out of nowhere, someone ran out from the classroom and hit Agent Pepper on the back of his head. I watched as he crumbled to the ground. The man came over to me and I tried to fight, but my foot was killing me, and no matter how hard I punched, he didn't even flinch. He pulled out a bandanna and gagged me before lifting me up. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was just too strong.

* * *

 **And that's it (more tomorrow though, duh ;)**

 **Q: At your funeral, instead of people sending flowers, what charity would you want them to send money to? (I got this question from off a thing we do in Spanish called La Persona Especial, where pretty much you just ask a person a bunch of questions in Spanish and they get to pass out papers all week and it actually isn't that great, but the questions are good!)**

 **A: The Fisher House Foundation. I hadn't heard of them before, but I researched different charities so I could answer this question when I was La Persona Especial and I really liked this one. It has to do with helping military families (USA) as well as veterans and their family. I really wanted to do something military related because both my grandpas were in the air force and I have multiple uncles in the military. I just have a lot of respect for those men and women and they really deserve more than people give them. I highly suggest you guys donate if you can! Anyway too, even just a thank you to a veteran!**

 **Also, sorry these A/N's are really deep, I guess I'm just in one of those moods...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys, not much new around here, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

The man carried me back into the classroom with a knife to my throat once again and everyone stopped fighting to look. I looked at all my classmates and Mrs. Treadway, all who cowered in a corner, frozen.

"Put Kim down," Jose started. He walked a little closer. I was surprised by the calmness of his voice, but I guess he has been trained for situations like this.

Jack tried to move, but he was quickly restrained by 2 different men.

"What do you want with Kim?" Jack asked, still struggling.

"The less you know, the better," He said. "Now, here is what is going to happen, One, you are going to stop fighting."

As he said that, Jack tried to shake off the men again, signifying that he would not stop fighting.

"Two, Kim, stays with us. Three, if you try anything, Kim pays," He continued.

Before he could say the third, Jack had managed to shake off one of the guys holding him. In order to make his point, a knife drew a deep path along my left forearm. I tried to scream, but the gag stopped it all. I closed my eyes at the pain. When I opened, tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"NO!" Jack yelled.

"I don't think you realize Jack, you are in no position to be giving orders," the man taunted.

As he said that, I heard a click behind me. This wasn't just any click though, it had to be a gun.

"What was that?" Jack said, taking his turn at the taunting.

"Let. Go. Of. Kim," Pepper said. "Now."

I felt the pressure release on my arms until I was wobbling on one foot. Pepper grabbed me with one arm and moved me safely behind him. Jose ran over and looked at my arm. He looked around for a second before he ripped his shirt and tied it around my arm to stop the bleeding.

"Are you going to kill me?" The man asked, laughing. "Fine! Kill me! I would have died in honor! You may get away this time, but I can guarantee you, others will be sent. Kim is coming with us, today, tomorrow, it doesn't matter."

"Take me instead!" Jack demanded.

"You! How brave. Too bad I am only in need of Kim," he said.

"I'll go," I said quietly, using all the strength I had.

"No! Kim, you can't!" Jack said.

"Jack, remember what you said earlier? About true strength? Well, this is it. I can't let anything else happen to you. Or Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. Or Jose and Pepper! This is about me, no one else," I explained.

"Looks like we have come to an agreement then," the man said, satisfied.

"Not yet," Jack said. "Take me with you."

"Jack! No! You have to stay behind, or else this is all for nothing!" I told him.

"I don't care! I'm not letting you leave without me!" Jack protested.

"Alright! We take you both, and leave everyone else unharmed! Now let's go!" the man shouted.

One of the other bad guys came over to me and gagged me again. He tied my wrists together with a rope and I saw another guy do the same to Jack. I looked at Jose and Pepper, who were now guarding the other students. They gave me concerned looks, which I tried to dispel.

Jack and I walked out of the classroom together, with the other men following. The leader reached for the shoulder of my shirt, but I dodged it. He reached back down and grabbed the strap to my bra and pulled me forward. Before I could do anything, Jack was in front of me and kicking the leader's arm.

Not wanting to make the same mistake, the leader grabbed my hair and Jack's arm as we exited a back door. Jack reached out and our hands touched. I felt a sense of hopefulness before we were ripped apart.

Now in the parking lot, I could hear sirens, but they are too late. It's not like the police would be able to do anything we couldn't. We had Agent Pepper and Jose there, Jack and I could fight, and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton did help us as well.

We were brought to a black van and I was shoved in. I hit my head on the side and felt Jack's arms as he tried to help me up. It was actually pretty hard, given that both of us were tied up.

Someone climbed in the back of the car with us and tied me to the side, with Jack next to me.

* * *

 **Q: Do you do any clubs after school?**

 **A: Not really. I'm in a service club but so far it hasn't been that organized and all I've done is sit in a few meetings where we do get-to-know-you games...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I really shouldn't be doing this right now because I have to read about 40 more pages of a book for tomorrow and I have to annotate and in addition to really goo annotations I have to have 5-15 questions that are focused on things we have talked about in class, but I would much rather do this, and I'm sure you guys have no objections to me posting!**

 **This chapter is definitely a cliffy so please don't hate me. I will try to post tomorrow but since it is a Friday that may not happen just because Friday's tend to be surprisingly busy for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It (like duh, I mean honestly, who would think that the person who owns any tv show or movie or book would come on to release a story when they could make real money and publish it, like seriously...)**

* * *

We drove for a really long time, and the car was really dark. After about an hour, I fell asleep.

I woke up but didn't really know how long I was sleeping. The van stopped and the door opened. Someone crawled in and untied Jack. With how strong Jack is, there were 3 men holding him.

I waited to be taken out of the car and follow Jack, but I wasn't. I sat there for 30 minutes before somebody came and took me out. He grabbed my arm and lead me through some sort of warehouse.

There were boxes and things everywhere. I tried to remember our path in case I ever got a chance to run, but there was no way I would be able to remember all the twists and turns.

We walked into a hallway and passed a few doors. We stopped at what looked like a cell of some sort. The door was open and the man holding me said, "Wait here."

He pushed me in and I hit the ground with my face.

"Kim!" Jack ran to my side. He saw my gag and tried to untie it.

"This is really tight Kim," he observed. He moved down to my hands and untied those, so at least I could move a little better.

After a few more minutes, I was finally free to speak.

"Jack! What are we going to do?" I quickly asked.

"I don't know Kim. Are you sure you don't know what is going on?"

"Yes! No one is telling me a thing!"

"Well, there has to be a way out," he started as he looked around.

The cell was pretty empty. It looked almost identical to a real jail cell. There was one bed with a thin mattress and blanket, no pillow. There were no windows, cinder blocks and cement made up the entire walls, ceiling, and flooring.

Jack finished looking around and looked at me. He engulfed me in a hug and I laid in his arms, still wondering what to do.

I hadn't even realized that I was crying until Jack wiped away my tears.

"We'll be okay Kimmy."

I looked up at his face and for some reason knew he was right, just by looking at him. He had such comfort in his deep eyes, I felt like I could trust him with anything.

He leaned in and I felt our lips collide. We pulled apart and Jack hugged me tighter as I rest my head on his chest.

Five minutes later, the door was unlocked and opened. I looked and saw a few men standing in the doorway. I scooted back and asked, "What do you want?"

They completely ignored me and one of them grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. Jack held my waist and I was now the rope of a tug-of-war battle.

"Let go of her," the man said to Jack.

Jack ignored him and adjusted his grip. The man let go, then slapped me in the face, hard.

"Let go," he repeated. "Or I won't hesitate to do that again."

Jack quickly let go and the man pulled me up and we left the cell. We walked to the part of the warehouse I hadn't been yet. When we got to another room he stopped and let go, but didn't leave my side.

Just then someone walked in. He looked like the Leader, considering he had two people following him as he walked in, and he took a seat right in front of me.

"I'm not asking again! What do you people want with me, who are you, and what is going on?" I yelled. **(Hence the title ;)**

"So it's true," He calmly stated. "She doesn't know who she is."

"Who I am? What do you mean, who am I?" I asked.

"Ah, you are Kimberly Crawford of course!" he said. I know I'm Kimberly Crawford, it's my own name, duh.

"But, that is more than you think," he continued. "You are here because I need something."

"Take it! I don't have very much money, but you can have it! Just let me go!" I told him.

"You don't have very much money you say? I find that hard to believe. You see, that is exactly why you are here. I need money."

"Well I don't have money," I repeated. "Why not kidnap someone who is rich?"

"An excellent point! That is why, after years of planning, the time has come for you to help me."

"But I'm not rich!" I shouted I was furious. Why was I really here? I do not have money to give him! Wait, did he say after years of planning? Years of prep work and I was the best he could come up with?

"But you are! And there are people who will pay to see you live past tomorrow!" He said, getting a little louder.

"Like a ransom? Who would pay a ransom for me? I'm just a 14-year-old girl!" I said.

"Trust me, they'll pay," he started.

"Listen, the government doesn't pay ransoms if you haven't heard!" I told him. Maybe he would let me go if he realized I wasn't the one he needed.

"I'll bet you they do, in secret. Which is exactly what this will be."

"Just tell me, who the heck is paying my ransom!" I demanded.

"Just-"

* * *

 **And it's over! Who do you think it is?**

 **Q: What grade are you in?**

 **A: I am a Freshman. If you aren't American, or you don't know what that is, it is just the first year of high school or the (pause as I slowly count with my fingers) 9th grade (longer pause before frowning at myself, realizing that if I just finished 8th grade last year, that means I am in 9th grade, and I already knew that and I didn't have to count and maybe I shouldn't be taking geometry and I should relearn Kindergarten math on Khan Academy...)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry for not posting yesterday. I fell asleep and then well, yeah. I felt bad because I didn't post last Friday and I did leave on a cliffhanger. From now on, however, if I don't post on a Friday I probably won't post on Saturday. I also happen to have lots of homework that I have to do this weekend so I'm on my computer a lot anyways. In case you thought I forgot, I am currently listening to The Greatest Showman Soundtrack for I'm not joking about the 30th time- this week.**

 **I don't own Kickin' It or England for that matter...**

* * *

" _Just-_ the Queen of England," he said, shrugging a little as if what he said was no big deal.

"The WHO-NOW?! England! Queen! I've never even been to another country, besides China and America!" I yelled.

"It is not very ladylike to lose your temper, Kimberly."

"Ladylike?! Why do you care about ladylike?" I screamed.

"A princess must remain ladylike in all circumstances, _princess._ "

I stopped breathing. I took a deep breath and looked around.

"Princess?" I whispered.

The man nodded.

"Wait! How do I know you aren't lying? You could have made this all up! Don't you think I would have heard about some missing princess? What about my family? Are they just fake?" I went on.

"And why, if this is all made-up, would we go through the trouble of bringing you here? You said it yourself, you have no money. No one would pay for just ordinary Kim Crawford's ransom. Your parents kept you a secret and that just makes you even more valuable. They will do anything to keep you safe, but they will do more to keep you a secret. You are not ready nor is the world for you to be discovered."

He took a long pause.

"If your parents fail to pay up, you can say goodbye to the world as the long-lost-now-found princess."

I took it all in. A princess? Me? No way! I looked back up and everything was blurry. Before I could blink, I fainted.

I woke up to a bright light flashing.

"What the-" I started.

"Just needed proof we really did have you to send to the Queen," someone said, lowering a camera.

I stood up and blinked until the colors were somewhat back to normal.

"Eat this," the Leader said, sliding me some food.

"Not hungry," I said. Of course, I was hungry, but I had completely lost my appetite.

"Now you listen here, _princess_ ," the Leader said standing up as he approached me. "You will quit it with this sass. Now."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" I asked sarcastically.

Losing his temper, he punched me right in the jaw. I spun in a circle from the impact and looked just in time to see him signal to some of the others.

They dragged me into a room next door and sat me down.

The Leader walked in again and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

* * *

About 10 minutes later everything stopped.

"She's had enough," the Leader said.

Someone grabbed the back of my pants and lifted me up. He carried me bridal style and took me to the cell Jack and I were in before. Once he got to the wall, he dropped me, which hurt like heck. Then he found a chain on the floor and put some sort of restraint on my ankle, which was attached to the wall. He left and slammed the door shut.

Jack's POV

After Kim left I tried to stay calm. _She will be okay. She is strong._ I kept repeating to myself. It was working until I heard her screams a few minutes later.

Just then about 4 people came in and each grabbed an arm or leg before I could react. They dragged me closer to the wall and hooked a chain from the wall to a metal clasp thing. Then they put the clasp around my waist and locked it.

They let go and put another chain up, but with a much smaller clasp. Before I could say anything, they were gone and I was left to hear Kim's screams.

I tried to imagine what they were doing to her, but it was too painful. I tried to ignore it, but her screams pierced my ears. After 10 minutes, it finally stopped.

The door opened and Kim was in someone's arms. They chained her ankle and quickly departed.

"Kim?" I questioned, scooting closer. When I had almost reached her, the chain was out of lack. I quickly analyzed her body. She was covered in newly forming bruises, and there was blood everywhere. Not a lot, but everywhere. Her hair was all tangled and part of it was stuck to her forehead with some blood.

"Kim?" I said again. She whimpered a little and scooted close enough for me to grab her.

I pulled her onto my lap and moved the hair out of her face. She looked at me, then buried her head into my chest and started to silently weep.

"Kim, what happened?"

She sat up on her own and took a few deep breaths. "I think I know what this is all about."

"You do! What is it?" I Urgently asked.

"Ransom. They want me for a ransom."

"Ransom!" I yelled.

"And blackmail," she added.

"Ransom and blackmail? Who's the ransom to? And what is the blackmail for? This doesn't make any sense!" I asked.

Kim's POV

"The Queen of England," I plainly stated. I waited for him to say something but he never did.

"Apparently I'm a princess, surprise!" I said. Jack still didn't say anything.

"Jack, please say something!" I begged.

He waited another minute before saying, "A princess? No way. How?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I believe it either, but the story seems credible so far. They said no one ever knew about me, and the King and Queen will pay to keep it that way. At least for now."

"Oh," Jack was still really shocked. Honestly, so was I!

* * *

 **Okay before the story takes off I need to say this.**

 **Please don't complain about how it does not work out for Kim to be a princess, believe me I know. Let's just all pretend the ages work out and focus on the action and romance and friendship and other things in the story than the probability that it would actually happen because we all know that none of this could actually happen.**

 **Q: What is the weather like right now? What is your favorite weather?**

 **A: Well I just looked outside and it is raining. Not super hard but the sky is a little gloomy. I'm one of those people who really likes the rain and the sun. Honestly, I love all weather but for all different reasons.**

 **(I am going to list my favorite weather and why they are my favorite. If you find that boring just don't read it, I won't say anything else important.**

 **Cold- snow! or just stay inside or cuddle up and that is great**

 **Warm- go outside without wearing extra layers and feel the sun**

 **Cool- Go outside and feel the breeze as it blows through your hair- AMAZING**

 **Hot- Swim or do summer things! or stay inside and play games on a nice sunny day**

 **Gloomy- Stay inside and cuddle up, clean the house and just take a break from life. Listen to music and look out the window like you are in a music video or movie or something. Sing along and just be in a GREAT mood!**

 **Light Rain- go outside and stand in the rain (or same as gloomy)**

 **Hard Rain, like LOUD and HARD with wind and lightning and thunder and a chance of tornado- Stay inside and be grateful for my house. Snuggle up and appreciate life, watch a movie, read a book. Play games with my family.**

 **Okay that may seem like sooo cheesy but all of it is true, there is always a reason to be happy and all seasons are gifts from God that we can appreciate and I'm just so happy right now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Happy Monday (not really)! _This is the greatest [story]! It's everything you ever want! It's everything you ever need! And it's here right in front of you! This is where you want to be!_**

 **Yes, I love the Greatest Showman, what's new? (If you are confused I suggest you watch the Greatest Showman and listen to the ENTIRE soundtrack at least 50 times, it's only healthy) Well, not that I don't own Kickin' It, that's for sure!**

* * *

After I explained everything to Jack, he looked at all my injuries.

"Kim, your arm is not doing good," he said, alarmed.

"Really? I didn't notice!"

"Sorry, Kim. I don't know how to make it stop. Unless, unless I," He stopped.

He took his shirt off and now was just in his undershirt. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Jack, really, my arm is fine, you can keep your shirt," I tried to argue.

"No way, you know we have to let your arm heal."

He ripped his shirt and after trying a few different things, it was wrapped around my forearm.

"Thanks," I said, staring at his muscular arms.

Jack noticed and smiled. He stretched and sat up higher. He "subtly" flexed his arms and his muscles blushed.

"Jack!"

"What?" He said, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he puts me in a trance when he flexes his muscles.

I yawned and closed my eyes for a second. I was so tired I started to lean to the side.

"Kim, I think you should get some rest. You might feel better tomorrow. Let me help you onto the bed."

I tried to move, but pain shot through my entire body. I screamed and fell down.

"Oh my gosh! Kim are you alright!" Jack said, kneeling by me.

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up. He set me down on the hard bed and pulled the blanket over me.

"Jack what about you?" I asked.

"I can't sleep without knowing you're okay," He simply stated.

I was going to argue but my eyelids became too heavy and I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up and saw Jack, sitting against the wall. His eyes were open and it looked like he was deep in thought.

"Jack?" I whispered.

He quickly looked up and came to me. "Kim, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Better. How long was I asleep?"

"Awhile. After a few hours, someone came in but left when they saw you were asleep. I fell asleep to, but I think it has been about 10 hours."

"No wonder I feel so good. I'm really hungry though," I said, just as my stomach growled.

"I am too. I'm sure we'll get food soon."

"I hope so."

We stopped talking for a second before Jack spoke again, now with a smug look on his face.

"So, a princess huh?" He mocked.

I sat up and we moved closer together.

"Castle, ruler, big poofy dresses, balls, _princes_ ," Jack continued.

"Shut up!" I said pushing his arm a little.

We talked for a while about princesses, funny memories, and more. After about 45 minutes, someone came in. He walked over to me and started to fiddle with the chains. He didn't look as dangerous as some of the others, so I decided to get as much info as I could.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Wesley."

"Hey, I'm Kim. So what do you like to do for a living?"

Wesley stopped what he was doing and his looked changed to be more firm. He knelt down to my level.

"Listen, _Kim._ I know you think because you're a princess you can do whatever you want, but you're wrong. So I suggest you SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Or what? You hardly seem like the guy who would do anything to a princess!" I mocked. I don't know why, but for some reason, I thought it would help.

Someone else came in and asked why Wesley was taking so long.

"She's got a big mouth," Wesley commented.

The new man turned to me. "Oh, so I've heard. Someone ought to teach her a lesson!"

He came over to me and kicked my stomach.

"Kim!" Jack yelled. He tried to help me, but Wesley had unlocked my ankle brace and the new man was in between Jack and me. He lifted me up by my shirt and threw me to the wall. I tried to stand up, but all my bruises and sprained ankle started to ache.

"Let's go," He said.

Wesley came over and picked me up. He flung me over his shoulder and walked out. Before we went into a room, Wesley set me down. I immediately fell to the floor and tried to get back up. He turned around and the man from before came out of another room with some tape.

Wesley ripped some off and put it on my mouth, of course. He lifted me back up, but only held onto my arm as he dragged me into the room, given I couldn't really walk.

He set me down on the chair and the Leader came back.

"I have come to inform you of the progress your parents have been making, and I just want to say, I'm disappointed. They have refused our offer plainly. It is time for us to step up the game."

 _Step up his game? What is that supposed to mean?_ I wondered.

"Simon, turn on the camera," the Leader commanded. He turned to face something. I looked around him and saw what resembled a camera.

"Hello, Royal Family. I hope you realize how rude it was of you to refuse my offer. I am afraid in my mind there is no other option than this. I do hope you'll reconsider," He paused. "Oh, and you should know I am increasing the release by 10%."

He walked over to me and pulled out a needle. I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered.

"Don't worry Princess. Now, let's make sure you get the spotlight." He moved the chair I was in forward, in perfect view of the camera.

* * *

 **Oooh cliffy!**

 **Q: Any tests tomorrow?**

 **A: One in Biology over Protein Synthesis and Cell Specialization (pretty easy tbh), Mental Health or something I don't even know, Spanish CVQ, so really not a bad day! (I am not being sarcastic btw, just in case you thought I was. The only 'big' test of those is the biology one but this unit is the easiest one we've had all school year and it seems like common sense to me. Please don't get offended if you find it hard though, we might not even be talking about the same stuff and everyone's brain works differently so...)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So I just realized I have headphones in but I am not listening to anything? That's okay, I already turned the Greatest Showman Soundtrack on!**

 **I do not own Kickin' It so just remember that.**

* * *

I struggled in the chair, but a rope had been tied around my waist to the back of the chair.

"I suggest you hold still, I just need to draw a little blood."

I stopped moving and watched what the Leader was doing. He had a cloth and cleaned a spot of my arm, and put on gloves. He disinfected the needle and turned back to me.

"I told you, no need to worry. I just need a little proof for your family, so they know it's really you."

I closed my eyes and felt a sting as a needle was poked into my arm. When we had finished I opened my eyes and he placed the blood filled needle on his cart, which was wheeled away.

"Anything you want to tell mommy and daddy?" He asked. I ignored him and he ripped the tape off my mouth.

It hurt, but I kept in a scream. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I tried to kick or punch him, but my arms and legs hurt really bad. The Leader slapped me again, so the camera could see.

"We have got to work on your manners!" he exclaimed.

"You son of a-" I started to yell.

"Biscuit!" he interrupted. He looked down at my feet and saw my ankle.

He took a step towards me again, and put his foot on mine. He put some weight on it and started to twist my ankle.

"Stop! Please!" I begged. I screamed as he slowly twisted it. I started to cry again and he finally stopped.

"Get up."

The rope on my waist was released and I tried to push myself up. When I couldn't do it, someone pushed me up to my feet. I fell down after losing balance of only standing on one foot. I tried to stand again, but it wasn't really working. Wesley came to my side and roughly grabbed my arm and lifted me up.

"Take her back to the room."

Wesley grabbed the arm with the bad ankle and dragged me out. Only a few steps out of the room, Wesley got tired of dragging me. He grabbed my waist and carried me back to where Jack was.

He chained my good foot back up and left.

"Kim, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Well, he took this video to send to the Royal Family. He took some of my blood and then I said something he didn't like. He twisted my bad ankle and I can't walk now," I explained.

"Can I see?"

I scooted closer to put my leg out.

"This looks bad Kim, what did he even do?"

"I don't know, it hurts though."

Jack looked at it for another second and the door opened again. It was Wesley again.

"Leave her alone!" Jack commanded. He pulled me behind him and stood up.

"Relax Jack, I'm here to patch Kim up."

Wesley lifted up a first aid kit and came to me. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to my ankle.

I nodded and he took off my shoe and sock. He opened the first aid kit and pulled out some wrap. He looped it around and around, and it felt really good.

"Can I take a look at your arm?" He asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

He untied Jacks shirt and looked at the wound. He cleaned my arm and it kind of stung. He patched it up with a lot of gauze and tape.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why? Do you think I like you or something?" He laughed. "No, Boss wants you cleaned up."

"Oh," I said.

Wesley took out another cloth and wiped the rest of my arm. Then he cleaned my other arm.

"Close your eyes."

I closed them and felt another cloth cleaning my face. I opened them when Wesley was done and he handed me some clothes.

"Get changed," he said leaving the room.

"Wait! What about my ankle?" I asked.

He came back in and undid the ankle chain. He closed the door and I realized I didn't have a place to get changed.

"Jack, can you just turn around? I'll be quick," I asked.

"No problemo," He said.

He turned around and I took off my shirt. I unfolded the new clothes and examined them. It was a red, yellow, and white striped shirt that changed strip colors around the shoulders. It was actually pretty cute. I put it on and tried to take my pants off, which kind of hurt and took a while because I was sitting on the ground.

I was trying to put the denim shorts on and must have been grunting while I was doing it.

"Kim, you alright?" Jack asked in a teasing voice.

"Fine," I said, still grunting.

I finished putting them on and let out an audible sigh. "I'm done, Jack."

"Finally- wow, that looks good on you!" He noted.

A few minutes later Wesley came back in and took my old clothes. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

Wesley left and came back with a 2 sandwiches, 2 bottles of water, and 2 apples. He set them down and put the chain back on my ankle and left.

Jack and I quickly ate the food and drank all our water. I saw Jack look at me, and then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You look cute when you eat," he said, still chuckling to himself.

"Just be glad I did eat. You do not want to see me when I'm hangry!" I advised.

We continued to talk again and every once in a while someone would come in and check on us. Wesley came in later and let us know something was happening tomorrow. I tried to ask what, but he wouldn't say anything else.

He left again and someone else came back with another sandwich and water that I happily devoured. Even though we hadn't done much today, I was really sleepy. I yawned and noticed my eyelids becoming super heavy.

"Sleepy?" Jack asked.

"Just a little," I replied.

"Here," he said. He lifted me up and brought me to the bed.

"Thanks, Jackie," I said.

"No problem Kimmy."

Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

* * *

 **Okay, get ready for another deep talk session!**

 **So just as I was editing this chapter I thought about what my question would be today. Then I knew there was something I was really passionate about earlier today but I couldn't remember. Then I thought about how this chapter was kind of dark and how I was going to apologize. Then I remembered what I was passionate about earlier.**

 **We read this thing in English today and it really touched me. It was an article (I'll find it later) and it talked about exposing kids to dark themes. We are allowed to write whatever we want about the article but we had questions we were advised to answer. Given that it wasn't going to be checked, I decided to expand on my opinion of the article. (I ended up talking more about the article itself rather than what the article talked about but whatever) Here is just a little bit of it.**

 **The article was presented as "dark" to our class by the teacher. I respect her a lot but I didn't think it was dark. Instead, I thought how it was _deep._ I believe that although _dark_ and _deep_ are not the same description, people have similar reactions. With both, we, as a society, suppress the feelings and thoughts these bring. It is good to be exposed to both deep and dark themes so we can learn. It is also important to know the difference. Dark themes shouldn't be thrown around lightly, especially to young kids. However, deep themes (again, _I_ believe) are very important to growing and understanding human nature and those around us. If people see a deep theme and simply say it is "too hard" "inappropriate" "irrelevant", how will you learn? If you aren't taught real-world issues, how will you deal with the real world outside of a sheltered school and home life? (Like in Harry Potter, if they aren't taught to perform the spells, what is even the point of learning them?)**

 **Sorry no question today, unless you want to expand on what I already said, but if you are still reading this, you are probably done with my rants. I hope you have a great Tuesday though!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sup guys! Funny story: My friend is very forgetful and so I stole her phone today and another friend took it and walked out of the classroom. I thought she would just give it back but when I walked out, she was gone. The first friend realized she didn't have her phone in the hall, but then "remembered" she put it in her bag. Then she asked me to check and without looking I told her it wasn't in there. After I said that she turned around to go back to the class but I had to stop her because we were already going to be late to Orchestra which happened to be at least a 6-minute walk (We literally have THE single furthest two classes in the ENTIRE, GIGANTIC, SCHOOL!). Anyways, I explained what happened and she eventually got her phone back, but I have been laughing about that all 2 hours since it happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Jack's POV

Kim fell asleep quickly and I was left alone again. I started to drift off when Kim began to stir.

She only moved a little, but then her twisting increased. She started to mutter things, but they were inaudible. I wondered if I should wake her up, but she was really tired so I let her sleep.

"Get away…" she mumbled.

"No… Let me go!" she began to say more violently.

"No! Help!" she yelled. All the sudden she screamed.

"Jack!" she screamed.

I stood up and went to her side. "Kim! Kim wake up!" I said.

I put my arm underneath her and felt sweat. "Kim!" I yelled again.

She bolted up and looked around, there were tears in her widened eyes.

The door suddenly burst open and three people walked in.

"What is all this commotion?" the most important looking one demanded.

I felt Kim start to shake as soon as he spoke.

"I said what is all this noise!" he yelled. He walked over and slapped Kim.

I pulled her into my chest as I said, "She just had a bad dream, sir."

"A bad dream, how childish!" he spat. He left the room and the other two followed.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" I asked.

She just hugged me tighter and continued to cry. I hugged her back, then pulled her away.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" I asked.

"Well, it started and I was walking home. Then I got lost and couldn't find my house-"

I cut Kim off, "But you know where your house is Kim! You've lived there for years!"

"I know, that is why I was confused. I just couldn't remember. Anyways, I was walking and then all the sudden there was like 10 or 15, I don't know, there was a lot of people. They started to attack me. I was all tied up and then you came, but they held you back." She burst into tears again.

"I cou-couldn't do anyth-i-ing!"

"Shh, Kim, you're okay now. It was just a dream," I tried to comfort.

"It wasn't just a dream Jack. It was horrible!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Kim," I told her. "I have you now, your safe. I will make sure nothing happens, okay?"

She nodded and cried for another 10 minutes, and then fell back asleep.

I laid her down on the bed and soon fell asleep too.

I woke up to the door opening loudly. The Leader came in with a few people. One of them unlocked the chain on me. I was about to fight them, but Kim was now in the arms of someone else.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're taking a field trip," the Leader explained. "Follow me."

I took a step but looked back at Kim. There was no way she would be able to get up, let alone walk.

"There is no way Kim is going anywhere on her own," I stated.

"Then you carry her because we _are_ going."

I walked over to Kim and picked her up. "You good?" I whispered.

"Yeah, thanks."

I followed the Leader down a lot of halls until we were outside. Freedom was so close.

As if reading my mind, the Leader said, "Don't even think about running away."

I did think about it, but it did not seem like a very good idea. There were people everywhere. The Leader arrived at a van and opened the door.

"Get in."

I hopped in and sat down on the seat. Another person came in and grabbed Kim. He set her down on a seat on the second bench. She tried to resist, but there was no strength left in her. The man buckled her in like a baby car seat, but more high-tech.

He came over to me and I shook my head. "No way."

He looked at the Leader who then said, "Don't make me come in there."

"Fine! I'll put this on!" I said, clipping on a buckle on my waist. I pulled it apart to show I couldn't get out of it and the Leader seemed satisfied.

He got in the passenger seat while someone else got in the driver's seat. 3 other people came in, one sitting next to Kim, and two next to me. We started to drive, and the two guys blindfolded me. I guessed they had done it to Kim too.

The Leader spoke up, "We should be there shortly. You ever been to Europe Kimmy?"

* * *

 **"Wow" ~everyone**

 **Q: Do you play any instruments?**

 **A: I play viola and piano. I started piano around 3rd grade I think but didn't get very far. Then I started viola in 6th grade. I have played it for 4 years now and I'm better than I was, but I am not as far as I could be if I really tried or had a private teacher. Sometime last year I started to play around on the piano a little when I was bored. I am improving, but am nowhere near the appropriate level for the 7 years I have been "playing".**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Guess who is about to schedule for next school year?! This girl! Ugh, I hate scheduling. It is so stressful because I don't know what each class is like and whose opinion I can _really_ trust. Also I have a few questions but what if I don't get them answered and then it is time to schedule and I mess up so when I graduate I'll get into a bad college and run out of time to take classes and then I won't be able to get a good job and then I'll die alone and poor...**

 **Not much new with the story, if you have any questions though, feel free to review/PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Kim's POV

"EUROPE!" I shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZMMmmf?" I tried to yell when someone gagged me.

We continued to drive for an hour or two. I felt the blindfold come off and the light blinded me. The gagged was removed and the Leader got out of the car.

When the door opened it was even brighter. I heard Jack and the other two guys get out and someone unbuckle me.

"Come on!" the Leader gruffly yelled.

"I can't see!" I shouted. "It's too bright!"

"Someone get Princess Kimmy some sunglasses!" He said.

I flinched when he said, Princess Kimmy. I kept my eyes closed and felt a pair of sunglasses be pushed on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

We were at an airport of some sort, but the building was really small. It wasn't like the airport we went to when we had our trip to China. There was a really big pavement with a few small planes by a garage and a few less large airplanes.

The guy who was sitting by me grabbed my arm and Jack was grabbed too. I tried to move, but I was still really weak. As I stumbled to the ground, Jack ripped from the grasp of the people holding him and picked me up. The three people were about to rip Jack and me away but the Leader intervened.

"He won't run away," he said. He looked at Jack and then something else, but I couldn't see. I just saw Jack's eyes follow and get slightly wider.

When we got to a large plane, the door opened, and stairs were revealed. Jack froze for a second but the Leader nodded for him to continue and we went up the stairs. He walked in and I saw what looked like the inside of a private jet. At least I think, I've never been inside a private jet, I'm just some random girl from Seaford.

"Wow," Jack whispered.

"Like it?" the Leader asked with a smile. "Put Kim on that chair." He motioned for a chair by the window.

Jack set me down and sat across me.

"Now, behave yourselves and this will be a nice flight for all of us," the Leader said. He walked to some other part of the plane and the three other people sat on a bench far away. The door closed and I heard different buttons being pressed and things being checked. After a few more minutes, the plane was driving to the runway.

I looked out the window the entire time. I haven't been on a plane in a while beside the China trip, and we had aisle seats back then. We arrived at the runway and stopped for a few seconds. Then we sped up and I sat back in my seat a little more. We kept getting faster and faster. _What if we run out of track?_ I thought.

At what felt like the last second, the plane lifted off the ground. _What if we weren't going fast enough?_ I wondered. _What if we can't get high enough when we reach the trees? What if we run out of fuel? What if the pilot falls asleep? Wait, who even is the pilot?!_

"Kim are you good?" Jack asked as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, but Jack, what if the plane crashes? Or what if we fall out of the plane? What if-" I started.

"What if you stopped worrying?" He said.

"Fine. I'm bored."

"Yeah, me too. Do you want to play I-spy?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll go first! I spy with my two little eyes… something red."

I looked around and spotted a red cup holder. "That?"

"Nope."

I looked some more and saw a red charging port. "The charger?"

"Nope."

"Oh! That!" I said pointing to a seatbelt light.

"What?" Jack asked, trying to get every second out of his turn as possible.

"You know what! The light!"

"Okay fine, you got me! Your turn."

I looked around and spotted a big field out the window. "I spy something green!"

Jack looked around but couldn't find it. Finally, he gave up.

"That field we are about to pass over!"

"You can't do that! What if we passed it and I still hadn't guessed it!"

"Good thing it was a big field!"

"You little cheater!" Jack said. "Okay, I spy something beautiful."

"It has to be a color!" I argued.

"Says who?" Jack asked.

"Okay, fine!" I looked around. "That chair!"

"Really Kim? A chair? I don't know what your beauty standards are, but mine are not that!"

I looked around again and asked about more things.

"No. No. No. Kim, just give up!" Jack tried.

"I can't!" I tried for a few more minutes but still did not guess it. "Jack! What could it possibly be, I guessed everything on this entire plane!"

"Not everything," he had a smug look on his face.

"What… What else is there- what is it, Jack?"

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world, how couldn't you miss it?"

"Jack!"

"It's you, Kim!"

I paused, "Me?"

"Mhm."

"I- ah- wow. Um, thanks, Jack…"

He got up and sat in the seat next to mine. I looked back and the three guys hadn't seen Jack move.

"You know, when we get out of this, I promise to take you anywhere you want to go," Jack said.

"That's a big promise, Jack."

"That's the point."

I blushed.

"Kim, I love you."

"Jack, I love you too." We looked at each other. As we leaned closer, Jack's hand found my cheek. Our lips touched in a long and pleasant kiss.

* * *

 **Just a little romance at the end ;)**

 **Q: Do you play any sports?**

 **A: I do tennis (which I have in an hour and a half) and I used to dance. I wish I still danced but when my teacher moved I never found a studio I liked. I also play a little basketball in our driveway and at church but I stink. I used to play softball but only for 2 years. I also played soccer when I was 5 and again when I was 9 and 10 but like softball, it didn't last. I took a volleyball class after school in 5th grade, but only once. I do however listen to the Greatest Showman for 3-5 hours every day so I think that qualifies as a sport.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Happy Groundhogs day! Nothing new today, but it is Friday so I hope everyone has an amazing weekend to get things done or to get some relax time! I can not even believe I am posting chapter 23, writing this story has been so fun and surprisingly easier (compared to a school assignment, or something I'm not as passionate about) than I would have thought. I am writing chapter 30 right now so this is most likely the longest thing I have _ever_ written and I just want to thank you all!**

* * *

After maybe 10 hours there was some turbulence. At first, I thought it was fine but then I got a little more scared.

"Kim, it's okay, don't be scared," Jack tried to say.

"I know, I'm not scared," I tried to convince him. I was actually holding myself together pretty well, but then we hit a super windy part and the entire plane shook.

I screamed and Jack covered my mouth. It was too late though.

The Leader came over and saw Jack sitting next to me. He grabbed Jacks collar and I flinched a little. He threw Jack to a window seat on the other side of the plane.

He came back to me and got really close to my face. "You are on a very tight rope Princess."

He grabbed some straps and buckled them together, like a baby seat again. "Don't even try to get up," he told Jack.

He left but Jack and I were still too scared to talk. We looked at each other for a minute before it became a reminder of what was happening. I looked out the window and saw the land below us. It was a little more comforting to know that we were no longer over the ocean.

When we finally landed I looked out and saw an airport similar to the one we left on. It looked like it was a private airport, far away from any big cities. We landed with a rough bump and the Leader walked out the door.

I tried to get up, but I was still strapped into the seat. I tugged at the buckle but it didn't budge, there must be a button somewhere.

Jack saw and came over to me. He looked around for a while before finally finding the button.

"Can you do this any slower?" I asked.

"You know, I could just leave you in here…"

"No! I take it back!" I quickly apologized.

"That's better."

He finished getting me out and lifted me up. I stood on my better foot but was not able to hold myself very well. Jack put his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders. We walked out of the plane. That is if you can call me hopping and Jack pretty much lifting me off the ground walking.

There was another black car waiting for us. We got in but this time one of the people who rode on the plane with us stayed behind. The Leader sat in the passenger seat while one of the remaining two people got in the driver's seat. The other sat with Jack and me.

He pulled out and I looked out the window as we drove. It was a shame that we were there in the circumstances we were because England was cool. I wish I could just get out and look at all the fields and small towns and roads, but that is NOT happening.

We drove and the longer we did, the less rural our surroundings became. Soon we were in what I would call the center of London. I looked at all the cool things I have seen on postcards or hanging on the wall. We got to a big Ferris wheel and parked the car. I think it was called the London Eye or something.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Meeting. Now, if you cooperate this will be very easy. If you so much as look at someone in the eye you will pay later. Understood?" the Leader asked.

I nodded and he opened the door. Jack got out and helped me. The Leader pulled back his jacket slightly to reveal a gun. When he saw that both Jack and I had seen it he covered it up again.

We walked on the sidewalk and passed a lot of people. It was really hard to keep up with the Leader. I couldn't stand on my injured foot so Jack still held my waist. It would have been easier had he been able to just carry me, but that would be too obvious.

We finally got to a line in front of the London Eye. We got in a crowded line and I leaned on the metal rails for support. When we got closer to the entrance, the Leader gave Jack some cash and told him to buy 3 tickets, 1 adult, and 2 kids. Of course, he didn't want to show his own face, ugh.

When we got there I heard a very slight hesitation in Jack's voice.

"Can I have two child tickets and one adult?" he asked.

Then I heard a voice I knew reply, "71 euros."

I looked up and couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I had purposefully written this one as a cliffhanger, and it just had to be over the weekend ;) (Do you notice how this font makes that winky face look so evil?)**

 **Q: What song (or line from a song) is stuck in your head right now?**

 **A: "And if it's crazy, live a little crazy" from The Other Side, from The Greatest Showman. It actually wasn't stuck in my head until like 30 seconds ago, but it is still in that crazy head of mine.**

 **I have a confession: I literally CAN NOT remember a single time when I haven't had a song stuck in my head. The worst is when I only have a certain line that just keeps repeating, regardless of whether or not I know any other lines from the song. I think I inherit it from my dad because he is always humming, and I'm always singing aloud or in my head. BUT THERE IS ALWAYS A SONG. And yes, it does get annoying when it is like 12:30 and all I can think about is how all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky, will never be enough (review if you get the reference and you get bonus points) (points for what you may ask? my approval).**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I can not believe I am so far along in the story! I really hope everyone has liked it. I think it has also been a good thing for me too, I feel like I am getting better with my writing skills and I am learning a lot from my grammar checker.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

 **ps sorry, this chapter starts off kind of in a weird spot, like it is right after chapter 23 but oh well!**

 **EDIT: I NEED HELP! There is this movie I saw once ON NETFLIX (around 2012-2015) and I need to know what it is called. I have tried everything, this is my last hope. So there is this girl who is a princess, but she goes undercover somewhere. She pretends to be from Connect-eh-cut (Connecticut, but she can't pronounce it). She also has this horse friend who she makes an origami flower for. Towards the end of the movie she gets kidnapped or something and one of her new friends from school has asthma and it is a kids movie so everything turns out okay in the end. PLEASE IF YOU KNOW IT TELL MEEE. thx :)**

* * *

I was about to say something when Jose noticed. He shook his head and eyed the Leader. I nodded and kept quiet. Once we got our tickets I whispered to Jack.

"How did Jose know we were going to be here, Jack?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone told him and now he is here undercover?" Jack replied.

I nodded and kept limping over to the Ferris wheel. Before we climbed on the Leader stopped Jack and I. He pulled us to the side and had his hand on his gun.

"Now we wait."

I looked around and saw a man with a briefcase. Jack and the Leader noticed him too. I kept looking and saw Jose was no longer in the booth selling tickets.

"What a fine day for bike-riding it is," the Leader suddenly said. He almost shouted it and it seemed to be directed at the man with the briefcase.

"Indeed. If only I had a tandem," the man started.

"Then I could take my chimp," the Leader finished.

It must have been some sort of code because the man walked over to us.

"Did you bring it?" he asked.

The man nodded and looked at the case.

"Good. Let's get this over with."

The man nodded but didn't do anything.

"Money first."

He slowly stepped forward and extended his arm with the case, most likely full of money.

"Open it."

It was opened to reveal more cash than I have ever seen in my whole life combined. It was quickly shut and held back out.

The Leader reached out and the man with the case grabbed the Leader's arm and flipped him. I leaned into Jack closer and felt his arms wrap around my waist. Only a second later the two people who had come with us appeared and yanked me from Jack's grasp.

I tried to fight but it was no use. I had zero strength. Then I saw Jose and Agent Pepper run over and fight off about 5 other men who had come. It was crazy. I looked around and saw everyone fighting.

After Jack had successfully kicked, punched, and flipped the two people holding me, I fell to the ground. He grabbed me with one arm under my arms and the other he scooped my legs up.

"The car!" Jose yelled when he saw Jack and I were free.

Jack nodded and made a mad dash to a black car with a person already in the driver's seat. Before we got to the car someone stopped us. Jack could have easily taken them out, but he was still holding me and was already worn out from the fight.

The man took hold of my arm and I fell down. He tried to pick me up but Pepper came over and fought him off.

"Get her to the car!" he yelled to Jack. "I've got your back!"

Jack lifted me under my arms and I was half carried by Jack/half limped to the car. He opened the door and we fell onto the floor of the car with Jack on top of me. He quickly got up, scooted me back and closed the door.

"Drive!" he yelled.

The car lurched forward and I still lay on the floor. After taking a few seconds to recover I tried to get up. When I thought I had finally succeeded, Jack tackled me back to the floor.

"Get down!" he yelled. I was confused but mostly hurt by him landing so hard on my bruises. The confusion only lasted a second, however, because about 10 bullets hit the window and door. Thank goodness this car was bulletproof or I would for sure have gotten hit.

Jack stayed on top of me for what seemed like another 10 minutes.

"I think we are safe for now, you can sit back up," the driver said.

Jack rolled off of me and quickly coughed an uncomfortable cough. "Sorry," he muttered between more fake coughs.

He sat up on the bench and helped me get up too. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me, Jack. This has all been so crazy but you stayed anyways and you didn't have too but you did and… and Jack, I love you." I was kind of shocked by what I said, but even more of what Jack did.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I kissed back as he hugged my waist. I put my arms around his neck and he squeezed my waist tighter as he brought me closer.

We broke apart only when the driver cleared his throat- very loudly if I might add.

"I love you too Kimmy."

* * *

 **This chapter was written especially for a Kick moment so I hope you liked it!**

 **Q: In a movie of your life who would play you? (Another question from La Persona Especial)**

 **A: I did a little bit of research for this one. I didn't know because I wanted a good actress, so my first thought was Zendaya. I really like her personality so I thought she would be great (and she is somewhat my age, probably a little too old though). Then I realized she wasn't exactly my age, height, I am not as outgoing as her, and we look nothing alike whatsoever. Then I had zero ideas. Finally, I decided on Bailee Madison. She for one looks close to what I do, at least the shape of her face looks similar to mine. Her hair is a little darker than mine but I don't really care. I also like her movies, I recognize her mostly from Parental Guidance and Once Upon a Time (as little Snow White).**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Chapter 25! Yay! So again, my daily unrelated blurb: One of my favorite things to watch on youtube is Claire and the Crosby's. Look them up if you don't know them (I would also like to say because they are becoming more popular, I liked them BEFORE Ellen, Little Big Shots, and all their other debut's!). Anyways, the dad, Dave, also sings and he has this song called Outrun the Sun and I LOVE IT! It makes it so much more emotional if you watch the video where the mom has their 3rd baby because that is what the song is written for.**

 **Disclaim: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Jack's POV

We kept driving for a while. I was sitting next to Kim and she was still hugging me. After everything that happened, she drifted off to sleep again.

Her head was tilted at a weird angle and she might have gotten a neck cramp when she woke up. I scooted her over and laid her head down on my lap. She looked so peaceful and innocent, yet her scars only made her appear stronger.

She had really grown a lot in the past few days. I studied her face as I moved the hair from off of her face.

She moved a little and I stopped playing with her hair, I didn't want to wake her up. After I stopped she continued to move ever so slightly. Then she started mumbling. After about 30 seconds, she started to yell.

"No! HELP!" she yelled. "Jaaack!" she screamed.

I tried to shake her awake. "Kim! Kim, it is a dream! Kim, wake up!" I urged.

She screamed some more and I kept shaking her. Finally, she jolted up.

"Jack!" she said, almost surprised. She held herself together fairly well until she looked at me for a second longer.

Tears silently streamed down her face and she closed her eyes.

"Kim, you're okay. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I had another nightmare," she sniffled.

"Like last time?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "It was more vivid this time. I was walking home and I was lost again. I was confused because I have always lived in the same place. I asked someone for help and he said sure. Then we started to walk and I never questioned that he already knew where I lived without asking. But I just had a feeling it was the wrong direction. Then I went to ask him if he was sure it was the right direction, but he was gone. I started to walk back, but I was ambushed. I- I- I was so outnumbered a-and they took me and they kept hu-hurting m-me-e."

She burst into tears again and I wiped them away. "That's horrible Kim!" I wasn't just trying to make her feel better, it really was awful. I can't believe she had such a bad dream!

Kim tried to sit on her own but was still emotionally unstable.

"Kim, whats wrong?" I asked as I pulled her back onto my chest.

She pulled away as she said, "I'm sorry Jack."

"For what?"

"For being so weak! I tried to be strong and look at me now! I'm crying over some stupid dream I had!" She cried again, which gave her more reason to cry, which made it worse again and soon she was almost to the point of hysteria.

"Shhh. Kim, calm down. Shh," I continued to say I rubbed her arm until she had finally calmed down.

"Kim, you listen to me right now. You are not weak. You are one of the strongest girls I know. Kim, you are one of the strongest _people_ I know! Sometimes the stuff inside us hurts more than our physical pain. No one can know how you hurt when it is on the inside, and you can't just take a pill and be okay! I can't believe you haven't just completely given up on life! You have been through more than I can imagine going through in a lifetime, all in less than a week!"

"Do you really mean it Jack?" she whispered with curiosity in her eyes.

"I do. And I'd never leave you, you're my brave little Kimmy."

She blushed when I said Kimmy but didn't punch me like before. Instead, she snuggled tighter and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **So I really like this chapter because not only does it have a little Kick, but I put that dream she had from before in it. Because I'm not an experienced author I'm just going to say now, this dream Kim is having does have a connection with her life. Also, I really like this chapter because I wrote it when we were still talking about mental health in school so that last part where Jack is comforting Kim has a really good message inside that I hope you all come to know.**

 **Q: What is the last tv show you physically (because sometimes you just talk to yourself) talked about?**

 **A: Gameshakers, specifically the episode where they talk about iCarly because my little brother was watching it and I heard the theme song so I looked up from my phone and I saw it and I was like WHAT? Then someone was talking about iCarly today and I told them about that episode of Gameshakers :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N No, I'm not dead. We just had a snow day yesterday and I was busy doing other things. Nothing new here, I still don't own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Kim's POV

I fell back asleep after Jack helped me calm down. I was embarrassed after I cried so much, but it was weird, I couldn't even control myself.

"Kim, wake up," I heard Jack softly say in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jack smiling down at me. I sat up and looked out the window. It looked like the sun had just set so it was probably about 6 or 7.

My stomach growled loudly and I turned a little red.

"Hungry?" Jack laughed.

I nodded as the driver's door opened.

"Me too," Jack said.

The driver looked around and opened the door to the back.

"We have to hurry, you never know who could be watching. Follow me," he said.

I wanted to know what was happening and who this guy was. Could we really trust him? Where was he taking us? What did he know? I decided the questions could wait when he reached for his gun as he looked around.

I scooted over and Jack got out first and then held out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me into his arms.

Jack had an arm around my waist and I had an arm around his.

We followed the driver as he walked into a small house thing. He unlocked the door and let us in.

"You guys hungry?" Jack and I nodded. "I'll see what we have. We should get you patched up as well. We can only stay here tonight before we'll need to move. It is way too late to do anything tonight."

He pointed to a couch and Jack and I sat down. He came back with two pre-wrapped sandwiches and a first aid kit.

I ate while the man inspected our wounds.

"Do you want to shower?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you have any clothes?" I asked.

"Yes. Here. There should be shampoo, body wash, a towel and everything else you'll need." He said as he handed me the bag.

"Where is-" I started.

"Here," he said. He came over and helped me up. We walked through the small living room into a small hallway with only 3 doors. He opened the first door to reveal a bathroom.

"Here it is. I will be right here in case you need anything."

"Oh, that's okay. You can go sit down and relax if you want," I suggested.

"Actually it is my job to protect you. I am responsible for making sure you get from point A to B safely and it would be quite a lethargic move to _not_ guard you at all times."

"Of course." I looked away and rolled my eyes so he wouldn't see.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks. Well, actually, I didn't get your name," I said.

"You can call me Noble, princess," he told me.

"That's an interesting name. Um, you can call me Kim though. I don't need all that princess stuff."

"Right. And it's _Clifford_ Noble pr- Kim," I could tell he had to force out the last part.

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway." I quickly closed the door, ending the awkward conversation.

I turned the water on which took about 5 minutes to figure out. After I felt it getting warmer I opened the bag and found a lot of things expertly packed. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, a towel, hand towel, hairbrush, comb. It had everything!

I undressed and took a nice shower. It was hard because I couldn't walk on my foot at all. I tried to hop but ended up taking a very short shower. It stung my many cuts but I could tell I was being cleaned more than harmed.

After my shower, I took out the PJ's and put them on, yet another challenge. They were really warm. I brushed my hair and teeth, washed my face and packed everything as neatly as I could. I don't know how anyone was able to put as much as they did in the bag though.

I opened the door and jumped a little when Noble was right there. I guess he was serious when he said he would guard the door.

"Look who is finally done," Jack teased.

He took the bag from me and helped me get to the couch.

"Mr. Brewer, would you like to shower?" Noble asked.

"Sure!"

"Here, we packed a bag for you as well. It should have everything you need." He handed Jack a bag that was similar to the one I got, but I assumed it had men things.

After Jack left Noble put another wrap on my foot. Then he bandaged up my arm and a few other scratches.

Jack came out and sat down next to me and let me just say, he smelled a LOT better.

Noble gave me some pain meds and told me I should get some sleep. I agreed. I was super tired even though I had already slept a lot earlier.

"Let me help you," Jack said. He carried me as Noble took us to a room with two twin beds. Jack put me down and helped me get under the blankets.

Before he left to get into his bed he leaned down.

"Sweet dreams Kimmy," he whispered. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I smiled.

"You missed," I shyly told him.

He smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It felt great and like nothing had happened and we were back in Seaford. I didn't feel his lips leave mine but soon I was asleep.

* * *

 **Q: What is one thing you would ask for your next birthday/Christmas/gift-getting holiday**

 **A: My birthday is in a few days and I really want an HP sprocket. It is like a little portable printer. I like it because it is kind of like a Polaroid camera, but you don't _need_ the Polaroid camera. You can use your phone too!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Guess who's birthday is right around the corner? Yup, it's me! Anyways, nothing you guys want to hear that's new, so on with the story which is based off of a show I do not own (Kickin' It)!**

* * *

As much as I wish I had woken up when I felt like it, to the bright sun shining through the windows, I was not. Jack was shaking me gently and telling me to wake up.

I opened my eyes and saw it was still dark out.

"Jack? What are you doing?" I moaned.

"Time to get up," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Early."

"How specific."

"Come on," Jack coaxed.

I sat up and drearily looked around.

"Did you get her up?" Noble asked from the doorway.

"Yep," Jack answered.

"Good. P- I mean Kim. Here are some new clothes," he handed Jack another bag, who gave it to me.

"I got you something," he said.

"What?" I wondered. What could he have possibly gotten me? We've been together the whole time.

"These," he said holding up some crutches. "This way you won't have to rely on someone else at least while we are safe. Of course, if we get into another fight they won't be much use, except maybe as weapons but-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Thanks, Jack. I will definitely use these, but maybe not outside. I don't want anyone to think I'm weak, especially the people who want to kidnap me. If they see I use crutches they'll see me as an easy target."

"Sure," he agreed.

"I'm going to go change," I said. I took the crutches from Jack and made my way to the bathroom. Jack followed and put the bag on the counter.

I opened the bag and found a few morning hygiene things. I got all ready and completely undressed and pulled out the shirt. I searched around for the pants but I couldn't find them.

"That's weird…" I said to myself.

I held the shirt up and saw it wasn't a shirt. It was a dress. It was orange and white ombre and it barely passed my knees. It had 3-quarter sleeves and a brown belt. And it was a dress. Why does it have to be a dress? I sighed and reluctantly put it on.

I packed everything up again and got the crutches. Boy was Jack going to have something to say about this.

"Hey Noble? Do you by chance have another outfit?" I said while hiding behind a corner so Jack wouldn't be able to see.

"I'm sorry that was the only one. Is there a problem? I'm sure we can make a few alterations if necessary."

"Oh, um, no. It's fine."

"Let's see Kimmy," Jack said.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I said. I almost stepped out but stopped myself.

"I'm going to have to see sometime. Kimmy," he added to the end. "Kimmy? Pwease?" Oh, he really knew what buttons to push.

I stepped out and punched his arm. He grabbed my arm before I could pull it back. He put one arm around my waist and the other on the back of my knees. Not again!

He spun me in a circle and I clung to him for dear life.

"Jack!" I screamed.

He stopped and laughed at me as he saw the look of terror on my face. He started to set me down on the couch, but before I hit, he spun in another circle. I hugged him as tight as I could. He plopped down on the couch after 3 more rotations and I rolled off his lap.

I fell to the floor instead of the couch. I was not used to wearing a dress and it had briefly come up a _little_ higher than normal. I brushed it back down and Jack lost it.

I gave him a death glare and said, "Don't. Tell. Anyone."

For some reason, that only made Jack laugh more.

"You guys about ready to go?" Noble asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, still glaring at Jack.

"Great. Let's pack everything up then."

We got everything packed up and Noble took it outside to the car. He came back in a grabbed a few things before we followed him to the car.

When we got to the car Noble told us he thought we should be able to defend ourselves.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" He asked us.

"I used to do a little shooting in Tennessee. That was a while ago though. And they were different guns," I said.

"Well close enough. What about you Jack?"

"I shoot fake guns all the time," he shrugged.

"Okay, well, just make sure you don't point at yourself or anyone else you aren't meaning to shoot. If you aren't confident that you will pass anyone, especially Kim, don't fire. We keep a few guns in this compartment here." Noble pressed a button and a rack of just a few simple handguns came up.

He showed us a few more things and told us we really shouldn't be using guns at all, but if it was life or death they were there. Then he got back in the front seat and started to drive.

* * *

 **So? If you liked it, please review! Also, if you have any suggestions review as well! I think I am about ready to close up the story (where I'm currently writing) but I might be able to fit them in!**

 **Q: What was the last book you read (or are currently reading)?**

 **A: Right now I am reading The Sun is also a Star by Nicola Yoon. I am not very far into it, but it seems decent.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N What song is stuck in my head today, you ask? Well, let me tell you: The Backyardigans theme song. Why, you ask? Because that is like ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS EVER! I HIGHLY recommend.**

 **I don't own Kickin' It, but on the bright side, I got a 100% on my Spanish quiz today!**

* * *

We drove back into the city and I was pretty nervous.

"We're here," Noble said. "So here is what is going to happen: Your family will be waiting inside that building there. So will plenty of disguised guards. We just have to get you two inside without drawing too much attention to yourselves. Hopefully, there will be no issues and you can be safely transported to the palace. We'll go from there."

Jack and I nodded and looked at each other.

"Great. I'll get out first. Wait for me to open the door before you get out. You can leave your stuff in here, I will make sure it ends up back in your hands."

Noble got out of the car and looked around non-suspiciously. He opened the door and Jack got out first, then took my hand and helped me out. Noble ran ahead to hold the door for us and Jack helped me inside.

We walked in and saw a small sewing or yarn shop. It looked kind of old-fashioned.

"Take her to the back, I'll wait outside and make sure nobody comes in."

"Okay," I replied before Jack. It felt like Noble was too scared or something to talk directly to me because I was this princess.

He went back outside and I looked around at all the walls.

"Let's go, Kim," Jack said.

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind.

"'Not again!" I muttered.

I slowly turned with Jack and saw someone standing with a gun pointed right at me. It was so close I could see the inside of the gun.

"Let's just calm down…" Jack intervened.

The gun was pointed at Jack now. The man seemed really shaky. Maybe he will be too scared to shoot, but maybe he will be trigger happy and I can't risk finding out.

"Good little girl. Now, walk!"

We slowly walked to the back and saw a bunch of guards and THE FREAKING QUEEN OF ENGLAND!

"Hello, family!" the man with the gun said.

As the guards made a move towards him, more people flooded in behind Jack and I. I quickly turned back to the guy with the gun and kicked it out of his hand.

He fought me but he was not that smart and I could easily take him down. Jack had joined the guards and I soon did too.

It was crazy. There was fighting everywhere and I would catch glimpses of Jack at different times but wasn't really focused on him despite the fact that he almost always had his eyes on me.

I fought the best I could with all my injuries and soon the guy I was fighting caught on. He grabbed the arm with the long cut and tried to throw me back. I quickly recovered and tried to kick with my injured foot. It wasn't smart, but at least it wasn't the foot I was standing on!

The foot being wrapped was a dead giveaway that something was wrong and the man took advantage of this. He held onto it and twisted my foot one way then quickly twisted it the other way and threw it up and back, flipping me several times before landing with a thud. I screamed when I landed on it again. He came closer to me and was about to punch me when his fist was caught in Jack's.

"You probably shouldn't have done that!" Jack said while winking at me.

He flipped the man and sent a few punches before the man remained unmoving on the floor.

"JACK! Get Kim out of here!" I turned to see what familiar voice that was and saw Jose.

Jack nodded and ran back over to me. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed the back of my knees and carried me like a sack of potatoes out the back door. He kept running and I kept bouncing off his back.

Jack ran through what looked like very well planned out alleyways and we stopped about 10 minutes later.

"I think we are safe!" Jack said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be sure Kim!"

"Kim!" I turned to see who this unfamiliar voice belonged to and saw a man who looked familiar.

"Um… I-" I stopped when he engulfed me in a hug. He pulled me away and looked me over before pulling me back into a hug.

"You must be Jack," he said.

"I am, um your… Highness?" Jack said.

Your Highness? Who- Oh wait! That is Prince William!

"Thank you for keeping her safe! Oh, Kim, you are so big! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, me too. Um… da- fath- your- um… yeah me too hahaha," I nervously laughed.

 _He_ chuckled a little and said, "we'll go over all that later. For now, I think it is about time you finally get inside the palace!"

* * *

 **Q: What is something nice that someone has done for you today?**

 **A: My friend gave me a box of chocolates because, well it's a long story and if you aren't me or her you would never understand it or think it was remotely funny because our kind of humor is just plain confusing...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Okay, so 2 things, 1.) I will post tomorrow, but not Thursday or Friday or Monday because I am going on a trip and I don't want to deal with that. 2.) I am almost done writing the story so you can expect probably less than 5-10 chapters more (before I finish).**

* * *

I followed um… him. I still didn't know what I should call him. Dad? Prince William? Will? Your Highness? I don't know!

We walked into a building, got into a car from underground, and drove about 10 minutes before entering a gate. I looked out the window and saw _the_ Buckingham Palace.

After driving a little more we were in some sort of unloading place. The door opened from outside and I saw _him_ standing a few feet back.

"You can come out now Kim, it's safe," _he_ said.

Jack crawled over me again and helped me out.

"Thanks," I said blushing despite the fact that he had already held, hugged, and kissed me multiple times.

After getting inside the palace and walking down many halls we came to a room with a couch and a few chairs. Everything looked super fancy.

"You should probably sit down. This here is Albert," _he_ said motioning to a man in a suit by the door. Albert nodded a little and he continued.

"I'll be back to gather everyone, feel free to ask Albert for anything you need."

I sat down on the couch and Jack sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around my waist. After a few minutes passed the doors opened and Jack and I straightened out a little bit.

I saw another man in a suit, followed by _him. He_ moved to the side after walking in and motioned for everyone to continue in. First I saw the Queen, then another man in a suit, then a young woman. She saw me and immediately ran over. She enveloped me in one of the most love-filled hugs I have ever felt.

"Kim," she choked out. "I'm glad you're safe! I've missed you so much!" She held back tears and continued to hug me.

By now I was sure this was my mom. My mom? My real mom? All the sudden I burst into tears after my realization. She was my mother! The women who birthed me!

It took us another few minutes before we had stopped and now we were just smiling at each other.

Once the moment started to die down the older lady, a.k.a. The Queen of England gave me a tight hug. As I hugged her, I thought how she was my grandma. My real grandma. Then _he_ , I mean my _dad,_ gave me another quick hug.

When we pulled apart I felt a hand on my back and saw Jack sending a comforting smile my way. Jack and I sat back down on the couch and the others sat in the two chairs. Except for my dad, he just stood.

"So…" I started.

"So…" Grandma repeated.

"As you know Kim, we have some things to talk about," dad started.

I snickered a little. "That's an understatement."

He laughed a little too and continued talking. "I don't know what you know so here it is: You are a princess, and this is your family." He gestured to everyone. "When you were born, your mother and I were thrilled. However, there was some controversy at the time about a few political issues and we decided it was best we keep you from being the center of attention of the whole world. The only way we could prevent that was to keep you a complete secret. We tried to raise you, but after about 6 months it became too dangerous. Someone was bound to find out about you and you were already becoming a topic in a few organization's gossip."

"So you sent me away?!" I burst. I surprised myself a little, but once I get going, I don't stop. "To some family in Seaford? With no connection or ties to my real family! Nothing?"

"Honey," he started to say.

"Don't honey me!" I yelled. I could hardly notice the surprised looks on everyone's faces as I stood up. I lunged for my dad but Jack was quickly in between us.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Kim. Kim, calm down. Deep breaths. Let's just sit back down and wait for everything to be explained before you jump to conclusions. Literally."

I stopped breathing so fast, although I didn't notice it increase in the first place. Jack touched my hand and I had to release a lot of tension I was again unaware of. I sat down and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry," I said, clearing my throat. "Continue."

"We did a lot of research and used our connections until we ruled out that the Crawfords were the perfect family for you. We met them once, they have a relative in the government. Then it was time. We had to send you away. We really didn't want to Kim. But, it was the only way. We loved you too much to let you be the center of a fight you were born into but had to right to be." Dad said.

"After you left we couldn't have any connections for a few years, at least until suspicions diminished. Then when you got a little older, we were able to send small things, but nothing you'd be able to trace back to us. Ashley **(Kim's mom)** was able to send us a few small photos, stories you wrote at school, but nothing too big. We planned to tell you on your 16th birthday. Then when you turned 18 we would make a formal announcement to the world. Unless something happened, and something did. Kim, sweetheart, I'm so sorry we ever had to leave you." My mom said, now sobbing.

Jack gave me a hug and the story continued.

"The people who kidnapped you had suspicions about you being born and somehow found proof and were able to track you down. As soon as we found out we tried to stall and fix things, but as you know, it didn't turn out well. You know what happens after that. We negotiated for them to bring you here, and here we are." My dad said.

"So," I said not knowing what to say. "So, you're my dad? And mom? Prince William and Kate Middleton are my parents?" I asked.

All I got was a silent nod as an answer.

"Kim," Mom carefully said, afraid I would react badly to the news.

"Mom?" I said. I started to cry again and hugged her. Soon I felt my dads arms wrap around me too. Then I turned to Jack and motioned for him to join.

We all stood there hugging, like one happy family.

* * *

 **Yay! Anyways, like I said before just ignore the fact that my buds Kate and Will can't be her parents, this is fiction and I could have made up a whole new royal family but I didn't so, yeah.**

 **Q: Before reading (or writing) this, what did you do?**

 **A: Watched youtube...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I really don't have anything to say so, I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

After we hugged and finished talking about some details, Jack and I were shown to some rooms. I made sure we were right next to each other so we could talk.

After walking to our rooms and looking around mine a little, Jack came in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Crazy isn't it, how everything has changed so much in just the past week or so."

"Yeah. I'm glad your here though Jack. I couldn't have done any of this without you," I said.

"I know. I couldn't have done any of this without me too."

I frowned and Jack laughed.

"And you, I guess…" he said, holding back a laugh.

"Haha, you are so funny. We are all laughing our butts off!" I replied.

"We? You and who?" Jack asked.

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" I threw up my hands as the door flew open.

A butler-looking man walked in.

"Princess, your dinner is ready, however, if you would like we can make a special exception today and we can bring it to your room."

"Okay. I'll have it in here if that isn't too big of a deal. But you can call me Kim, I'm not a fan of all the Princess stuff yet."

"Of course, Kim. Mr. Brewer- or should I say, Jack- would you like the same?" He asked.

"Yes, please. You can just call me Jack. Thanks," Jack said.

"Sure thing," he said before leaving.

Jack and I talked more on my bed until the food came. After I finished some different, but good tasting steak I was really tired.

After finishing, Jack went to the hall to tell the butler man that we were done.

He came in and took our dishes. I felt bad like I wasn't doing anything and I was just being some spoiled little princess. I was about to offer to help, but I didn't want the butler to be uncomfortable, I'm sure he is completely used to doing stuff like that.

"Wait here, your mother wants to visit the two of you before bed," he said before leaving.

Sure enough about 3 minutes later my mom came in.

"Oh, you look tired. I'm sorry, you should get to bed as soon as possible. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Tomorrow we will talk more, after a good night's rest. Let me just show you a few things. Um Lawrence, could you help Jack?" She said.

A man came in and took Jack away. Then my mom started to walk to what I thought was the closet.

"You have clothes in here, but your outfits will be set out on here. You got here on such short notice we don't have anything set out yet. Do you want some night clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She nodded and looked through the clothes, passing a nightgown - good - and finally pulled out some fuzzy pants and a plain t-shirt. "Here. Let me show you the bathroom."

I followed her out and we went into the bathroom. It was very nice, it had 2 sinks, a large shower and tub, a closet, changing area, toilet, and lots of floor space. My mom pulled out a towel, face cloth, and some other shower things. She set everything down on the counter.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Great. It is still early, so you should get plenty of sleep tonight. We have a big day tomorrow, so sleep well. I'll have someone come in the morning to help you wake up, get dressed, and find where you need to be. Sounds good?" She asked, with a look of complete love.

"Yeah, thank you so much… mom."

"Oh, Kim. I'm so sorry about all this. I love you," she said, now tearing up a little.

I gave her a hug and she left. I took a nice long shower and changed into the pajamas. I came out of the steaming bathroom and started to walk to the closet to find a place for my old clothes. Just as I took a few steps out, someone grabbed me from behind. I turned and saw Jack.

"Jack! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"Just came to wish my Kimmy a good night!" he said.

"Goodnight!" I said forcefully pushing him away, all as a joke.

"Fine!" Jack played along. He started to back up and I went to the closet and found a laundry basket to put the clothes in. I walked out and felt Jack pick me up. He ran over to my extra large and fluffy bed and threw me down.

"Jack!" I yelled again.

He just giggled to himself. I laughed at that and soon we were both laughing uncontrollably. After 5 minutes we had calmed down. I sat up and looked at Jack.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"For sure. Thanks again," I said.

Instead of replying, Jack leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back then fell into my bed. Jack pulled the covers back for me and I crawled under and pulled them back up.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight, Kim."

* * *

 **Q: What time is it? (So creative, I know) And do you like that time of day (because these are supposed to help you get to know me)**

 **A: 4:35 pm, Kind of, but this is the time of day that I realize it is getting later and I still have a lot of homework to do- so I start to stress out a little more.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Sorry for that long weekend! Also, this chapter is kind of short, and I am getting to the point where the story is almost over, I am pretty much done writing about the same thing, and what I have written is not that far from the end of this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

"Goodnight, Kim."

I walked to the door and quietly left. After turning back around I ran into a larger man. I looked up and saw Jose.

"Jose! What are you doing here?" I asked. It seemed like we kept running into each other.

"It is still my job to make sure Kim stays safe. It may seem like you guys are out of the danger, but you never know. Someone as important as Kim is never safe, and now she has become the prime target of more than one person."

"Oh," I weakly replied.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure Kim was okay. It still feels weird to be here…"

"I bet it does. You'll want to get to bed soon, Kim isn't the only one who has a big day tomorrow. Or so I hear."

"Right. Thanks," I said as I walked back to my room.

I laid in bed and thought for a while. Everything must be so hard for Kim right now. Not only was she kidnapped, but she is a completely different person than she thought she was and she has a whole new family and home and responsibilities. Wow.

All the sudden I heard a scream from Kim's room.

"Oh no, not again!" I said to myself as I quickly ran to her room.

She was laying in bed, with Jose slowly approaching her.

She kept screaming for help and started calling my name. Jose looked at me and pushed me forward a little bit. I walked over to the bed and tried to wake Kim up.

Just like the previous times, she woke up startled and crying. She looked at me and I hugged her.

"It h-happened again, Ja-Jack," she cried.

"Your dream?" I asked.

She nodded. "But it was different again."

"Different how?"

"I was still lost, but this time the man brought me to two houses. They were different, but they both seemed like mine. I couldn't decide and while I was standing in the middle I was attacked. Just like before. And then they started beating me up like before and-"

I hugged her before she could finish. She was on the verge of sobs again and she doesn't need to relive that dream.

"I'm so sorry Kim."

"You're sorry?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you got kidnapped. I'm sorry you have this new family and a new house. I'm sorry you had that bad dream. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me most. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go to school that day. You didn't know what kind of danger you were in and I did but I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Jack! You didn't know what kind of danger I was in. This isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault, but it is still happening. Let's just get back to bed and fix the problem in the morning. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay," I agreed.

I started to scoot off the bed but Kim grabbed my wrist.

"Please stay," she pleaded.

I nodded and pulled a chair up to her bedside. I watch her fall asleep quickly and soon fell asleep myself. We both slept the rest of the night undisturbed.

* * *

 **Short, but still cute!**

 **Q: What is the temperature like right now?**

 **A: Suprisingly, it is really warm, I'm sitting outside on the deck while I "do my homework".**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N After a huge roller coaster of emotions and moods and thoughts and ideas, this story is coming to end an. This is the last chapter. It took a lot of debating how I would end it, what I wanted to happen before the story was over and how I wanted to tie certain things together. I want to thank everyone who is reading this for your dedication. I actually really like how the ending turned out (except for the last like line or two, that's always the hardest) so I hope you've enjoyed this!**

 **One last time, I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Kim's POV

I woke up to a maid lightly shaking me.

"Kim, are you awake?" She coaxed.

I yawned. "Yeah! What time is it?"

"8 o'clock Kim," she said. "I'll give you a minute to wake up. I'm just going to be in the closet."

"Okay," I replied.

I looked over and saw Jack had already left his chair. I slowly fell out of bed and walked over to the closet.

"Okay, here is your outfit for the day. Everything else should be in the bathroom, but let me know if you have any questions," the maid told me.

"Okay, thank you."

She nodded and left to do something at a desk at the other end of the room. I turned back to the closet and saw a cute black dress matched with a cardigan and some boots. I'm not a dress girl, but even I got a little excited about the dress.

Folded next to the mannequin (which could only hold dresses, skirts, and shirts) was a pair of leggings. I grabbed the clothes and took them into the bathroom.

After I changed and brushed my teeth I came back out and saw the maid was still there, now with another lady.

"Oh, Kim! It looks so good on you! I told them you wouldn't like a dress and they said the leggings would not work, but clearly they do!" the maid said.

"Thank you!" I laughed.

"No problem! It is fun to choose outfits for someone as young as you. Besides, you could probably make anything look good!" she continued.

"Well, I guess I am beautiful," I joked.

"Yes, I am here to help with your hair, Kim. They told me to ask you, but you have 2 choices. Either straighten it and clip it back or slightly curl it and pin a little up in the back," the other lady said.

"Oh, I don't know... how about straighten?" I said. This was weird, it was like I had my own salon!

"Perfect!"

After finishing getting ready, I was STARVING! I looked at the clock and saw it was already almost 9.

Jack came in holding a tray of food and almost dropped it when he saw me.

"Wow Kim, you look good!" he said.

"Thanks!" I said, giving him a twirl just for fun. "What's that?" I pointed to the tray.

"Your breakfast. I already ate, but I offered to take you your food."

"Oh, thanks."

I ate as quickly as I could and Jack sat down and looked around the room, and me.

"Jack, are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't help it, you look so nice!" he admitted.

I giggled and a maid walked in.

"Are you done Kim?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, about to say more when she kept talking.

"Great! Follow me!" she said.

Jack and I looked at each other briefly before walking out. We walked for another minute or two and went into an office. The maid quickly curtsied and left.

"Okay…" Jack said awkwardly.

Just then my dad walked into the room.

"Great! You're already here! So, Kim, I don't know how much you know, but I'm guessing it isn't much. I already have a few different tutors scheduled and we do have some back-ups in case they aren't used to the kind of teaching style you like. We also need to get you prepped for a new wardrobe and I'll need to assign you a few trusted staff members. Although you are still unknown to most, we have a few meetings I would like you to come with me over the course of the next year. And-" he started.

"Wait," I stopped him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Listen, dad, I love all this. It feels great and I'm happy to know my real family but," I stopped to think of the right words. "This isn't me. Maybe it will be someday, but I'm not a princess. I thought I was just plain old Kim, but I don't think I can be her again. I love this life, but it isn't mine." I stopped again not only to look for more words but for approval from my dad and Jack.

My dad sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have thrown this all on you so soon. Listen, Kim, I have a proposal."

"Okay," I said, wanting to hear what he could offer.

"We can let you go back to Seaford. You can stay with the Crawfords and still go to your karate dojo and most of the things you've left behind. That doesn't mean you aren't our daughter though. I suggest we send you back but with new lines of communication between us. You can live in Seaford but you will still have plenty to learn about being a princess. We can send a tutor, a few bodyguards - now that you are in danger of new threats - and you can regularly visit the palace. Life can't be the same as before, no matter where you live, but maybe this will be more comfortable?" I looked at him and through the sincerity of his eyes, I saw the reflection of my own excitement.

"Really?!" I asked, not believing that such a deal could exist. "You're being serious?" I practically yelled.

Dad chuckled and said, "Yes, I'm being serious."

I ran up to him and gave him a hug which he happily returned.

* * *

"Goodbye Mom, Dad," I said, holding back tears which was not too hard considering my excitement.

"Goodbye, Kim. Don't forget you can call whenever you need anything!" My mom said. "I'm going to miss you so much! I love you," she hugged me even tighter.

She gave me a kiss and stepped back to give Jack a hug.

"Don't forget who you are Kim, we love you," Dad said giving me another hug.

He turned to Jack. "You keep her out of trouble young man."

"Will do sir, although she might be the one keeping me out of trouble," Jack joked.

We all laughed and I got on the plane. We took off and I looked out the window at all the lights shining through the night. It had been a long day trying to pack and depart in less than 24 hours. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep once more.

* * *

"Kim. Kim, we're almost there," Jack gently cooed.

I opened my eyes and saw Jack was standing over me.

"What? How could we be? I just fell asleep!" I asked surprised.

"It must have been a good sleep!" he smirked. "No bad dreams?"

I thought about it for a second and said, "No, actually. But you know what! I had the same dream as before, only I knew which house was mine from the start. I can't believe I didn't see it the whole time! I knew the whole time which house it was and where and I didn't even have to ask!" I paused for a moment to look out the window. "You know Jack, I'm glad you're here. No matter where we are, no matter what is happening, no matter what the heck is going on, it feels like home with you."

"You know what Kim? Me too."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I love you," I said.

Jack smiled and leaned in close until our lips touched. Too soon we parted for a breath and Jack whispered, "I love you too."

He pulled in close and we kissed again, at last, I was home.


End file.
